Une vie pour un mort
by Linow
Summary: Une Elfe à la recherche de vengeance, d'amour et de gloire, le tout sur un fond de sang et de cadavre. Classique quoi... Rating T parce que j'ai encore aucune idée de comment elle va évoluer.
1. Si ordinaire

_Voici l'histoire que j'ai imaginée pour ma démoniste. Les chapitres sont très courts, je les publie d'abord sur un forum avant de les poster ici. J'essayerais de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais rien n'est sur, les études, ça occupe :/_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ami lecteur et review pleaaaase ! Même pour me critiquer, c'est toujours bon à prendre pour s'améliorer._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Si ordinaire...**

La délicieuse petite enfant applaudissait de ses mains potelettes.

- Owi ! Enco'e ! Enco'e !

Alors que la joie illuminait son visage d'un adorable sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel parent, la personne qui était en face d'elle hurlait à l'agonie. Elle la connaissait bien, c'était son père après tout. Une autre créature se tenait aussi dans la pièce. Petite, ses deux grands yeux jaunâtres se délectaient aussi du spectacle. Ses oreilles pointues, percées d'anneaux dorés, étaient dressées sur sa tête chauve alors que de ses mains de nouvelles étincelles se réunissaient en une boule presque plus grande que son créateur, filant droit vers le père de l'enfant. L'incinéré s'écroula à terre, se tordant de douleur sous l'effet du brasier dont il était la cible.

- Papa ? Papa ? Tu veux pu zouer avec moi ? Demanda l'innocente en se rapprochant de son paternel qui ne bougeait plus. Mince ! Papa l'est cassé ! Faud'a que z'en demande un aut'e à Maman !

Elle se releva et sortit de chez elle en sautillant, faisant virevolter sa robe aux couleurs pastelles autour de son petit corps pâle, se mettant à la recherche d'un nouveau jeu, tandis que le diablotin jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la victime avant de se mettre à la poursuite de la fillette en lui ordonnant de l'attendre de sa voix nasillarde, ce que ne fit pas la gamine qui était toute à sa petite chanson en coursant un chaton.

Nous retrouvons donc cette personne, seize années plus tard, ce qui lui en faisait désormais dix-huit passées, allongée dans l'herbe, un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre reposant sur son ventre, les paupières fermées pour mieux profiter du beau temps. L'air était toujours si agréable dans la région de Silvermoon. Soudain, elle perçut une ombre à travers ses paupières, pénombre bien trop importante pour n'être que celle d'un nuage. D'instinct, sa main glissa de son ventre à la poignée de sa dague discrètement. Puis elle se détendit comme un ressort en se jetant sur l'être qui avait osé s'approcher d'elle aussi près. Dans son élan, elle ne vit pas sur qui elle fondait mais elle en devina l'identité quand elle se retrouva ventre à terre, son bras tenant son arme se faisant désormais maintenir dans son dos par son agresseur qui s'assit à califourchon sur elle.

- Décidément, avec le nombre de fois que tu me dis bonjour de cette façon, je serais toujours étonné de voir une telle agressivité, dit calmement la voix de l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, contenant toujours un brin de moqueries avec des intonations sensuelles.

- C'est ta faute aussi ! A venir aussi discrètement... Tu as de la chance que j'ai fini par me calmer un peu ou je t'aurais salué avec un petit aperçu des ténèbres...

Il relâcha son étreinte. La jeune fille pivota pour se retrouver dos au sol et dévisagea une nouvelle fois ce visage qu'elle adorait tant. Ses longs cheveux argentés descendait jusque sous ses épaules carrées, encadrant une figure harmonieuse aux lèvres pleines pliées en un sourire charmeur. Son haut de cuir sombre laissait apparaître le début d'un torse finement sculpté qu'elle aurait volontière recouvert de baisers.

- Jilian, comment fais-tu pour être aussi beau ? Demanda innocemment la demoiselle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Parce que ce sont tes magnifiques yeux qui me regardent...

Il fondit sur elle et lui prouva à quel point il appréciait ses yeux, entre autres...


	2. Rassemblement

_J'ai fait la boulette d'inverser ce chapitre avec un autre et je m'en aperçois que maintenant... Désolée pour tout ceux qui auraient voulu lire ce chapitre, je mérite châtiment (pas trop fort quand même hein !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rassemblement**

La nuit commençait à tomber et elle frissonna sous la brise fraîche. Des bras protecteurs s'emparèrent de ses épaules.

- Je me demande toujours comment tu as fait pour m'ensorceler à ce point... J'ai tué tant d'autres hommes qui ont essayé de devenir trop intimes avec moi, mais toi...  
- Tu le savais pas ? J'ai dû être mage dans une autre vie. A moins que ça ne soit mon lien de parenté, certes très éloigné, avec Kael'Thas...  
- Idiot va ! Dis, t'entends pas des cris là ?  
- Un imbécile qui a du vouloir s'attaquer au nid d'un faucon-dragon sans arme convenable...  
- Non, ils proviennent de plusieurs personnes ! Et on dirait qu'elles sont totalement paniquées ! Jilian, il se passe quelque chose !  
- Tu as raison ! Regarde le ciel là-bas ! Ca ne peut pas être de simples oiseaux pour noircir autant l'horizon. Rentre à Silvermoon immédiatement et cache-toi. Je vais prévenir les chevaliers.  
- Hors de question que je te laisse seul ! Je sais me battre !  
- Faites évacuer les civils ! Que tout ceux sachant se battre se réunissent ! Le Fléau a franchi les portes du royaume ! Il arrive !

Interloqués tout deux par la puissance de la voix féminine qui venait de s'élever, ils découvrirent une jeune Elfe d'une beauté incroyable suivie d'archers qui semblaient fuir la nuée. Cette dernière était donc le Fléau ? Au fil de son appel, les gens sortaient de chez eux pour suivre celle qu'ils nommaient Sylvanas Windrunner. Ils étaient nombreux, il était rare de voir autant de monde rassemblé.

- Jilian ? Pourquoi un tel regroupement de forces ? L'ennemi doit être incroyablement puissant...  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons les meilleurs mages au monde, ainsi que les meilleurs archers. On en viendra facilement à bout. Surtout, reste près de moi et tiens-toi prête à fuir si jamais ça tourne mal pour nous deux.  
- C'est bizarre, je croyais pourtant qu'on s'en sortirait facilement, railla-t-elle, un peu anxieuse.

Une odeur pestilencielle fut bientôt portée par le vent du crépuscule.

- N'oubliez pas que vous défendez un grand nombre de vies ! Ne tombez pas au combat, préférez la fuite plutôt que de faire grossir leurs rangs !  
- Fuir ? Plutôt mourir pour notre cité ! Pour Silvermoon ! Bash'a no falor talah!

Dans un grand cri enthousiaste, les Elfes se jettèrent sur leurs ennemis pour protéger leurs familles et leur ville.

Jilian et sa fiancée ne virent leurs adversaires que lorsque le premier rang elfique fut à moitié décimé. Un cauchemar, un cauchemar éveillé, c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient. Certains possédaient des silhouettes reconnaissables, à la peau livide et au regard terne, mais d'autres n'étaient qu'un vaste assemblage de charognes dont l'odeur étourdissait tant elle était affreuse La terre mourrait sous leurs pas, comme s'ils en aspiraient l'essence même. De puissantes boules de feu provenant des mages qui se tenaient en retrait derrière les autres rangs imolèrent leurs cibles dans un incroyable brasier mais, au fur et à mesure que les flammes dévoraient ce qui restait de leurs chairs, ils continuaient d'avancer, comme s'ils ne ressentaient rien, mus par une volonté qu'ils ne contrôlaient sans doute pas. La démoniste fit appel à son diablotin favori et tout deux se lancèrent dans la bataille, Jilian dégainant ses deux dagues enchantées pour en défaire avec ceux qui osaient s'approcher de trop près de sa petite amie.  
Les flèches et les sorts de tout genres volaient vers les cadavres ambulants et leur nombre finit par diminuer peu à peu, au prix de vies elfiques. Malgré tout, ces derniers avaient l'impression que les envahisseurs perdaient en force et l'espoir des défenseurs augmenta au fil de leurs victimes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément se manifeste...

- Arthas...


	3. La fin d'un rêve

_Je crois que j'ai un tit retard sur mes publications mais mes études prennent vraiment trop de temps. Celui qui a inventé l'enseignement supérieur devait être un certain tordu X_x  
_

_Ce chapitre reprend un moment assez important de l'histoire de Warcraft, si jamais j'y ai fait une quelconque erreur d'interprétation, merci de m'en avertir que je la corrige au plus vite._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La fin d'un rêve**

Ce fut un murmure qui se propagea dans les rangs elfiques alors qu'un mystérieux cavalier venait de faire son apparition, décapitant de sa monstrueuse lame les têtes à sa portée. Une volée de flèches fondit sur lui mais aucune ne firent mouche, toute repoussée par le fer de son arme ou ricochant sur sa lourde armure de plaque sombre. Sa voix, comme venue d'outre-tombes, s'exprima, d'un ton plutôt moqueur :

- Sylvanas... Tu n'as donc pas compris qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu fuis plutôt que de mourir chez toi ? Remarque, où que tu aurais été, tu n'aurais pas été en sécurité...

L'interpelée cracha au sol, manquant de peu les sabots de son étrange monture :

- Plutôt mourir que de laisser mes soeurs et mes frères seuls dans la bataille ! Nous finirons par te vaincre, tu devrais te méfier de la puissance elfique !

La démoniste cessa de regarder cette scène, un nouvel adversaire s'en prenant à sa moitié. Un cri déchirant l'alerta et elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour être victime d'un nouveau cauchemar. Ses camarades qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber durant leurs combats se relevaient à présent pour se battre contre leurs frères et soeurs. Arthas ricanait et elle vit alors que c'était lui le responsable de cette horreur, pointant de son épée un cadavre qui regagnait alors un nouveau souffle en perdant apparemment sa volonté en même temps.

- Jilian ! Il faut tuer leur chef ! Sans lui, on pourra peut-être les vaincre !  
- Oui, tu as raison, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Suis-moi, ensemble, on a une chance de le surprendre !  
- Okay !

Arthas mit pied à terre, apparemment résolu à offrir plus de sang à sa lame. La jeune démoniste vit alors son fiancé s'élancer sur lui, toute dague dehors.

- Voilà donc un autre rat qui souhaite nourir Frostmourne...

Un combat s'engagea alors entre les deux, Arthas parant aisément de sa puissante épée alors que Jilian peinait à tout esquiver. La démoniste ne savait comment l'aider, les deux bougeant si vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à garder sa cible en vue assez longtemps pour incanter ses malédictions. Oui, si seulement elle arrivait à maudir ce tyran qui osait prendre autant de vie sans aucune pitié... C'est alors que s'offrit à elle sans doute la seule chance de pouvoir aider son fiancé. Sa proie lui tournait le dos, s'étant stoppé pour se moquer de l'état d'épuisement du voleur. Elle incanta alors le sort le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait et des flammes naquirent au creux de ses mains réunies, formant peu à peu une immense sphère qui finit par se libérer pour filer à toute vitesse vers sa victime. Mais celle-ci, d'un seul geste, se retourna et sa lame brisa la sphère en un millier d'étincelles rougeâtres qui s'éparpillèrent peu à peu.

- Un autre moucheron veut se joindre à la partie ? Dommage pour toi, je ne compte pas m'attarder ici.

D'un signe de sa part, deux êtres informes, ressemblant à des cadavres aux ongles et aux dents aiguisés, s'attaquèrent à la démoniste alors que leur maître s'en retournait au voleur. Malgré l'aide de son démon, la jeune femme avait bien des difficultés à maintenir une distance entre elle et les goules. Quand, soudain, un cri déchirant attira son attention.

- Jilian !

Elle tourna la tête vers une scène qui resterait gravée à tout jamais dans son esprit. Son fiancé était à terre, Frostmourne profondément nichée dans son épaule gauche. Ce n'était peut-être pas un point vital qui avait été touché vu comme il continuait de hurler mais toutes ses blessures cumulées faisaient que son corps baignait dans une marre carmine grandissante. La lame se mit à luire d'un éclat inquiétant et Jilian se cambra en criant de douleur, avant de retomber à terre, inerte. Prisonnière de cette vision cauchemardesque, la démoniste oublia ses assaillants qui en profitèrent pour lacérer mortellement son corps qui rejoignit le sol peu après. Elle ne sentit pas la douleur physique, comme si son esprit avait totalement été déconnecté depuis qu'elle avait entendu le cri de son bien-aimé. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se refermèrent fortement sur une pierre dans la poche de sa robe alors que ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

_Mouhahahaha ! Elle est morte, morte ! Hahahaha ! Mais attendez ! C'est moi la démoniste dans l'histoire ! Non, je veux pas me faire mourir ! T_T  
_

_[/mode schyzo off]_


	4. Renaissance

_Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je pense à envoyer mes chapitres sur le forum et jamais ici, c'est déprimant T_T_

_Pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster quelques chapitres d'un coup au lieu d'attendre la prochaine fois que j'y penserais.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Renaissance**

Mourir... C'était donc ça ? Cette impression de vide et de néant absolus ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Tout était si sombre. Seule... Elle était seule... Ils s'étaient pourtant jurer de rester ensemble, même après la mort... Seule, voilà ce qu'elle était. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses tempes, descendant le long de ses joues, suivant le tour de son visage.

Un instant ! Comment pouvait-elle pleurer ? Une énorme inspiration souleva sa poitrine, comme si elle sortait d'une apnée un peu trop longue et une immense douleur lui saisit le corps tout entier. Elle replia difficilement ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il lui restait. Elle s'en souvenait pourtant, elle devait être morte ! Dans sa main, elle sentit quelque chose se dissoudre pour devenir poussière qui se dispersa lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Elle avait utilisé une technique interdite sans s'en apercevoir... Elle avait volé une âme pour sauvegarder la sienne... Elle avait tué pour vivre alors qu'elle aurait voulu mourir au même instant que lui... Elle s'assit avec difficulté et rouvrit les yeux, son regard de jade se posant tout autour d'elle. Tout n'était que décombres et cadavres, l'air empestant le souffre et la charogne. Les mages encore vivants dressaient de faibles barrières magiques pour repousser un maximum les quelques morts-vivants qui restaient encore, le gros des troupes ayant disparu elle ne savait où. Elle voulut voir où était son fiancé mais elle ne vit nul part son corps. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Un homme à l'armure flamboyante maculée de sang la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Laissez donc les prêtres vous soigner avant de faire quoique ce soit.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Où ont été amenés les blessés ?  
- Des tentes ont été dressées dans le bazar. Tout ceux ayant des connaissances en secourisme s'y affairent pour soigner le peu de vivants que nous leur apportons. Voulez-vous que je vous y accompagne ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à son "sauveur" et acquiesça doucement de la tête. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi faible, elle l'aurait déjà renvoyé dans les orties. Il la soutint tout le long du chemin, passant les immenses portes de la cité sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive tant elle réfléchissait à toutes les éventualités possibles. La liste des morts ne serait pas connue avant plusieurs jours, si encore on arrivait à identifier tout les blessés et tout ceux qui avaient participé au combat. Elle priait pour trouver son fiancé sous les pavillons improvisés. Le chevalier la déposa sur un banc et elle reprit conscience du monde alentour. Toujours les mêmes couleurs chatoyantes dans la luxueuse capitale mais des murs avaient été abattus pendant la bataille et des décombres jonchaient le sol envahis par les dizaines de pavillons colorés sous lesquels les blessés étaient allongés sur des nattes ou des tapis.

- Vous recherchez quelqu'un ? Lui demanda poliment son accompagnateur.  
- Oui, effectivement. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés, habillé tout de cuir noir. Vous l'auriez vu ?  
- Je n'ai pas pu voir tout ceux qui ont été amenés ici. Peu n'ont été que légèrement blessés. Je vais demander à un infirmier de panser vos blessures et vous pourrez vous mettre à sa recherche.

Il se leva et partit donc en quête d'un soigneur. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point elle était dans un état lamentable, sa robe étant déchirée par endroits, ses cheveux complètement emmêlés, sans compter le sang qui la maculait presque entière. Elle ricana intérieurement. Elle aurait dû mourir et voilà qu'elle se trouvait physiquement pitoyable. En murmurant des mots que seuls comprendraient les gens parlant le démoniaque, elle fit apparaître son diablotin à ses côtés, manquant de tomber inconsciente tant cela lui en coûta.

- Intéressant, intéressant... Et moi qui croyais que tu crèverais là-bas... Tu connais donc l'utilisation du drain et de la pierre d'âme...  
- Ferme-la, stupide démon. Je ne t'ai pas invoqué pour entendre tes remarques. Je veux que tu recherches Jilian parmi les blessés. Et tu n'as pas intérêt de l'abimer plus ou de me mentir. Tu sais ce que tu risques sinon...

Un fin sourire sadique étira ses lèvres autrefois carmines, faisant frissonner le petit être qui sautilla en grommelant pour s'éloigner d'elle.


	5. Réflexions

**Chapitre 5 : Réflexions**

Sitôt le démon éloigné, une Elfe en robe blanche s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant.

- Une vivante de plus après autant de temps, c'est rassurant... Dit-elle de sa voix douce.

La démoniste serra les poings, se retenant de lui lancer une boule de feu au visage, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à réaliser cet effort de toute façon. La femme commença à passer ses mains contre la peau de la blessée, une lumière pâle éclairant l'espace entre les deux, refermant les plaies peu à peu, ne laissant que quelques traces qui disparaitraient au fil des jours.

- Et prenez du repos pendant quelques jours pour laisser le temps à vos blessures de guérir correctement. Vous ne devrez en garder aucune cicatrice, vous avez de la chance.

Elle retourna voir d'autres blessés qui réclamaient ses soins. Le diablotin finit par revenir, les oreilles basses. La jeune femme savait pertinemment ce que cette mine déconfite signifiait. Elle inspira un grand coup et releva la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux, geste qu'elle fit pour empêcher ses larmes de paraître. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à une vie sans lui. Le suicide ? Il avait toujours voulu qu'elle vive, cela aurait été souillure à sa mémoire. Une seule solution s'offrait donc à elle : la vengeance. Mais comment à elle seule arriverait-elle à tuer celui que même une armée n'avait fait qu'égratigner ? Il lui fallait plus de puissance, bien plus de puissance qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Où trouver cette source prodigieuse ? Elle n'avait jamais été plus loin que le village de Brise-Clémente et n'avait pas non plus une culture suffisante pour savoir où chercher. Elle n'avait pas non plus de maître vers qui se tourner pour lui demander conseil, ayant toujours tout appris en autodidacte. Son diablotin ricana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Lui demanda-t-elle, passablement énervée.  
- Je sens la soif de vengeance et le désir de pouvoir en toi. Je ne suis certes qu'un démon mineur mais d'autres ne le sont pas... Puisque que tu es démoniste, peut-être arriveras-tu à les asservir... Sinon, tant pis pour toi !

Il éclata d'un rire qui fit lâcher ses nerfs et elle lui envoya un coup de pied en plein visage. Il grommela avant de s'asseoir en lui tournant le dos. Il était vraiment pénible mais c'était le seul démon qui était venu à elle. Il allait lui falloir trouver un démon plus puissant et peut-être celui-ci lui apprendrait-il des secrets pour mener sa vengeance à bout. Mais où le trouver ?


	6. Apprentissage

_Encore un chapitre plutôt court mais je rappelle juste que je les publie sur un forum donc des chapitres longs sur des forums, c'est moche. Je suis vraiment débile à justifier la longueur de mes chapitres..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Apprentissage**

Un Elfe à la robe rouge flamboyante et aux coutures dorées vint jusqu'à elle.

- Bien le bonjour, jeune demoiselle. J'ai pu assisté à votre combat contre le Fléau. Vous avez une grande maîtrise de l'art démoniaque, bien qu'il vous manque encore quelques trucs...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ce blond prétentieux ? Elle allait répliquer pour l'envoyer paître ailleurs quand il continua :

- J'ai aussi vu votre mort et... votre résurrection. Vous savez pourtant que le vol d'âme est interdit, surtout pour sa propre petite survie... Mais ne vous en faites donc pas, je ne dirais rien, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air soudainement anxieux de la jeune femme, le faisant sourire. Mon nom est Alamma et je suis un maître dans l'art démoniaque, l'enseignant à mes heures perdues. Si vous daignez me suivre jusqu'à mon lieu d'enseignement, je pourrais vous renseigner sur l'obtention d'un démon un peu plus utile que ce... cette chose, finit-il en désignant d'un mouvement vague le petit être aux pieds de la démoniste.

L'homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever de son banc. Elle hésita un moment puis se décida à la saisir. Une lente descente vers les ténèbres commençait alors réellement pour elle...

Il l'amena dans un coin de Silvermoon qu'elle connaissait particulièrement, sa mère exerçant sa "profession" en ce lieu qui ne recevait que peu la lumière de l'astre solaire. Des chants grivois sortaient de la taverne, indiquant donc que l'aubergiste n'avait pas été se battre avec les autres. Alamma la fit entrer dans un bâtiment mais le couloir d'entrée descendait directement sous la surface du sol. La démoniste se sentit aussitôt oppressée par l'atmosphère, de fortes odeurs d'encens lui faisant tourner la tête alors que la lumière se fit plus tamisée. Elle entendit alors un claquement de fouet, suivi d'un gémissement rauque. D'instinct, sa main dériva jusqu'à sa dague alors que son diablotin se mit à ricaner de l'attitude de sa maitresse. Le professeur resserra son emprise sur sa main et lui adressa un fin sourire, qui la fit frissonner tant il dévoilait le sadisme de l'être. Dans quoi s'était-elle engagée ? Elle aurait dû réfléchir au lieu de réagir bêtement et de suivre ce parfait inconnu.

- Bienvenue parmi les vôtres, jeune fille... Déclara-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Il tira les voilages bleutés, dévoilant son lieu "d'enseignement". Elle se figea en observant la scène qui s'offrit à elle. Bien qu'habituée à tout ceci grâce à sa mère, elle eut bien du mal à retenir une moue de dégoût. Tant pis pour elle, il fallait qu'elle assume son choix et elle entra dans l'unique pièce du lieu.


	7. Détestable

**Chapitre 7 : Détestable**

Une femme, qui devait sans doute être une démone aux vues de ses ailes sombres et de ses cornes ornant sa tête, se tenait droite, un fin sourire étirant sadiquement ses lèvres teintées, derrière un homme qui lui était à quatre pattes sur le sol. La démoniste détourna son regard alors que la dominatrice fit de nouveau claquer son arme de cuir sur la peau de l'Elfe qui émit un nouveau gémissement. Le professeur se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Vous croyez vraiment que le monde était peuplé que de gens bien d'esprit ? Chacun possède un vice caché, il suffit de le trouver et de l'exploiter pour avoir l'avantage sur lui. Les succubes sont très douées pour ça, vous devriez prendre un peu exemple sur elle si vous voulez pouvoir vous faire une bonne place dans ce monde...  
- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça... Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents. Contentez-vous de me renseigner sur la manière d'obtenir plus de pouvoir ou laissez-moi partir avant que je ne m'énerve.

Il se mit à rire, faisant relever la tête des occupants vers lui. Une Elfe à la longue chevelure rousse que la démoniste n'avait pas remarqué jusque là se jeta dans les bras du professeur pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité et ils se tournèrent tout deux vers leur "invitée".

- Et impatiente par dessus tout... Vous avez vraiment plein de choses à apprendre.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour qu'on me fasse des leçons de vie. Dites-moi où trouver un meilleur démon que je puisse vite me barrer d'ici...

Sa patience commençait à ne plus tenir le coup. Elle allait quand même pas passer sa vie dans ce lieu de débauchés qu'il osait appeler lieu d'enseignement ! La rousse s'approcha d'elle, lui tourna lentement autour à la regardant des pieds à la tête, puis s'arrêta derrière elle et attrapa une mèche de cheveux sombre qu'elle fit glisser entre ses doigts.

- Vraiment pas mal pour une gamine... Et avoir survécu au Fléau en plus... Tu m'intéresses...

Un frisson glacial lui parcourut l'échine au moment où elle avait osé la toucher. Ces paroles la mirent hors d'elle et elle dégaina sa dague pour se retourner et blesser l'insolente mais un coup de fouet de la part de la succube agrippa son poignet. Le professeur éclata de rire.

- Vous n'êtes pas une voleuse, la maîtrise des dagues ne vous apportera rien, voyons ! Je vais vous indiquer où trouver un démon de meilleure stature puisque vous ne semblez que vouloir cela. Mais, quoique vous disiez, je sais très bien que vous finirez par revenir me voir...

Ça, elle en était persuadée du contraire. Il parla d'abondance, lui traçant même un plan sur une carte, racontant les détails du rituel d'invocation ou quelques difficultés qu'elle allait devoir traverser. Son voyage vers le Sud allait enfin débuter.


	8. Révélations

_Encore un chapitre et j'aurais rattrapé le retard que j'avais dans la publication _:D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Révélation**

Elle revérifia une nouvelle fois son sac à dos. Elle n'avait pris que l'essentiel, ne souhaitant pas s'encombrer inutilement. Une femme entra dans sa chambre, ses cheveux sombres lui arrivant jusqu'en bas du dos. Son pas était léger mais la jeune fille le reconnut aussitôt. Elle releva la tête vers la plus âgée. Cette dernière était d'une grande beauté et elle savait très s'en servir, en ayant même fait sa principale source de revenus. Sa chevelure encadrait un visage pâle aux traits fins et au maquillage naturel, ne faisant que mieux ressortir son élégance, lui donnant des airs de noble. Un sourire presque triste étira ses lèvres teintées.

- Tu t'en vas enfin, ma fille ?  
- Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Tu aurais réagi de la même manière que moi, à mon âge.  
- A ton âge, oui, peut-être... Dit-elle d'un air songeur. Mais maintenant, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de s'attacher aux gens, ils finissent forcément par nous laisser un jour. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.  
- Je ne deviendrais jamais comme toi. Tu as fait tes choix de vie, laisse-moi faire les miens.  
- Les gens, de n'importe quelle race, de n'importe quel rang, sont tous les mêmes. Apprend à te servir d'eux si tu ne veux pas qu'ils se servent de toi.  
- Merci du conseil mais je sais me débrouiller sans être la pute que tu es...

Elle se mit à rire, même si celui-ci sonnait affreusement faux, à la réplique de sa fille qui avait claqué rageusement dans l'air.

- Le corps d'une jolie femme peut être une arme plus mortelle qu'un poison.  
- Je ne serais jamais comme toi. Ne compte pas me revoir un jour.

La démoniste mit son sac sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, passant devant sa mère sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour toi mais je t'ai toujours aimée. La voie que tu vas suivre est dangereuse.  
- Ça me fait une belle jambe... Comme si je ne le savais pas... Ricana-t-elle, amère.  
- Ton père biologique est encore en vie.

La plus jeune se retourna brusquement vers l'ainée, la dévisageant en cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge sur ses traits.

- Comment ? Tu m''avais pourtant dit que tu l'avais tué pour t'avoir mise enceinte !  
- C'était pour que tu n'ailles pas à sa recherche. Ce n'est pas un homme... fiable.  
- Qu'importe ! C'est mon père, tu aurais pu me le dire !

La jeune fille se retint d'incinérer sur place sa mère. Depuis le temps qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir connaître ce père dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé !

- Et où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.  
- Peut-être que tu croiseras sa route en Outreterre. Aux dernières nouvelles qu'il m'avait envoyées il y a un an de cela, il avait pris le portail dimensionnel laissé ouvert dans les Terres Foudroyées sans intention d'en revenir.

Elle se détourna de celle qui l'avait faite naître et sortit de chez elle en se promettant de ne jamais y remettre les pieds, laissant derrière elle une femme qui, pour la première fois depuis des années, fissura son masque d'arrogance pour pleurer sa peine de voir son dernier être cher partir loin d'elle.


	9. Asservissement

**Chapitre 9 : Asservissement**

Après des jours de voyage où elle dut faire face à de nombreux mort-vivants laissés sur place par leur maître, elle parvint enfin à la frontière entre la région qui l'avait vue grandir et celle qui depuis peu avait été renommée Terres Fantômes. Le ciel était sombre, comme plongé dans une éternelle nuit artificielle, la Lune dardant sa faible lueur sur le peu de végétation qu'il restait en ces lieux. La jeune démoniste s'arracha de sa contemplation pour observer un peu mieux les alentours. Elle devait trouver une pierre qui lui permettrait d'appeler le démon pour qu'elle puisse l'asservir. Trouver une pierre ? Facile à dire sans qu'elle sache à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler ! Et il sera difficile de demander de l'aide à la population locale, soit quelques rats et des macchabées. Qu'importe, elle immolerait la région s'il le fallait pour la trouver. Après tout, ça ne serait que juste purification de cette zone sinistrée. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà en train de réduire en cendres tout les environs, un éclat étrange attira son attention. Elle transforma en tas d'os les quelques mort-vivants sur son chemin et s'approcha de la source de cette lueur.

- Fais attention, jacassa son diablotin à ses pieds.

Il se tenait un peu en retrait et... il tremblait ? La chance devait donc être avec elle et cela devait être la pierre du Vide qu'elle recherchait. La trouver aussi vite l'étonna, le fait qu'elle soit "gardée" par des bouts de chair vivantes encore plus. Enfin bon, elle n'avait pas à se poser ce genre de questions, elle n'était là que pour son nouveau démon et rien d'autre.

Elle se dirigea plus vers l'Ouest et tomba sur les ruines d'un ancien village elfique. En observant mieux, elle s'aperçut que Elfes transparents se tenaient encore ici. La démoniste s'avança vers une d'entre eux.

- Excusez-moi, je cherche un ancien cercle démoniaque, sauriez-vous où il se trouve ? Demanda-t-elle de la façon la plus polie qu'elle puisse.

L'interpelée se retourna vers la jeune fille et hurla si fort que cette dernière dut plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles. L'étrangère se jeta ensuite sur elle. Quelle étrange manière de dire bonjour... Elle murmura quelques mots et aussitôt, son adversaire se tordit de douleur avant de disparaître dans un nuage d'étincelles. Aucun corps ? Voilà qui était bien étrange. Son diablotin se mit à ricaner.

- Essayer de sympathiser avec un fantôme ! Tu es vraiment débile ma pauvre !

Un... fantôme ? Elle envoya une gerbe d'étincelles en direction du petit être qui couina. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir compter sur la coopération des "gens" du coin. Elle fit d'elle-même ses recherches, renvoyant dans les limbes tout fantôme qui s'interposa dans son avancée.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle finit par en avoir marre. Sans doute cet ignoble blond l'avait-il fait tourner en rond pour être certain qu'elle reviendrait le voir pour s'expliquer avec lui. Elle envoya furieusement un coup de pied dans un balai de l'ancienne demeure dans laquelle elle était. Celui-ci souleva de la poussière sur son trajet et dévoila une partie du sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre l'instrument de ménage et de débarrasser une bonne partie de la crasse du sol. Sous ses yeux se tenait désormais un étrange cercle rosâtre, aux motifs complexes. Elle serra la pierre qu'elle avait trouvée plus tôt dans la journée et prononça les mots que le maître démoniste lui avait appris. Une forme étrange se tenait devant elle. On aurait dit un bout de ciel nocturne, percé par deux lueurs elles aussi bleutées.

- Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?  
- Donc les démons peuvent aussi dormir... Intéressant, ironisa-t-elle en sortant sa dague de son fourreau.  
- Je vais t'apprendre la politesse jeune fille. Dommage pour toi que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de t'en servir après cela...

Il se jeta sur elle et d'une de ses mains, l'envoya à terre. Elle pesta en elfique avant de lui lancer une boule de feu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la sphère traversa le démon pour aller s'écraser sur le mur en face, sans avoir causer la moindre blessure à sa cible. Elle réitéra l'expérience qui se conclut par le même échec. Comment allait-elle battre ce néant qui revenait à l'assaut ? Ses coups étaient bien réels mais son corps absorbait les siens d'une certaine manière. Son diablotin avait disparu elle ne savait où, la laissant seule pour recevoir sa correction. Comme sortis de son inconscient, des murmures en démoniaque franchirent ses lèvres, maudissant le démon alors qu'il lui portait un nouveau coup, lui laissant une belle marque ensanglantée au visage. Portant la main à sa plaie, elle vit le démon reculer puis se tordre de douleur. Une lueur de sadisme apparut dans les yeux de la démoniste à voir sa proie ainsi se débattre contre un adversaire invisible. Elle se releva et recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le démon parut comme s'incliner devant elle.

- Ar...Arrête ça... Je serais à tes ordres... Mais arrête...

Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres carmines. Elle jeta un regard hautain à l'être.

- Pas trop tôt. T'en auras mis du temps à t'apercevoir de qui était la plus puissante.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur, plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Surveille les environs pendant que je me repose. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre moi, rappelle-toi que je pourrais toujours me réveiller à temps pour te rappeler qui est le maître...  
- Ordonne, j'obéis, déclara-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombes.

Elle ferma les yeux pour tomber dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars où elle revoyait encore et toujours la mort de son bien-aimé.


	10. Renseignement

**Chapitre 10 : Renseignement**

Elle se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, si on pouvait réellement parler de lever de Soleil dans cette région. La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac mais plus que cette sensation, il s'agissait d'une certaine question qui lui torturait l'esprit : que faire maintenant ? Elle avait le démon qu'elle était venue chercher mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas suffisamment puissant contre les sortilèges dont serait capable Arthas. Elle erra un moment dans la région avant de tomber sur un petit village dévasté mais, lui, peuplé d'êtres vivants. Son démon en effraya certains mais peu le montrèrent, étant tous habitués aux mort-vivants de la zone. Après un repas frugal et un brin de toilette à l'auberge, elle finit par se décider. Elle rejoindrait son père en Outreterre. Elle s'était en effet souvenue d'un livre qui relatait que bon nombre de démons peuplaient ces contrées éloignées. Elle en apprendrait plus sur eux et pourrait ensuite retourner en Azeroth pour assouvir sa vengeance. Le gros problème était maintenant de rejoindre le portail des Terres Foudroyées. Elle avisa un Elfe qui parlait à des faucons-dragons. Encore un qui ne devait pas avoir pris sa dose de mana, pensa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Voulez-vous voyager ? Les faucon-dragons sont le meilleur moyen de transport par ici, vous évitant les mauvaises rencontres que vous feriez sur la terre ferme.  
- On peut voyager sur ces piafs ? S'étonna-t-elle à haute voix.  
- Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires piafs ! Ce sont des animaux nobles qui ont accepté de nous transporter contre un peu d'amour et de soins de notre part.

Il caressa tendrement la tête d'un des bestiaux. Il devait être complètement fêlé... Mais cela serait sans doute le moyen le plus rapide de rejoindre Silvermoon où elle pourrait se renseigner sur son voyage.

- Combien pour un aller simple vers Silvermoon ?  
- Oh, quelques piécettes d'argent me suffiront. Merci bien, lui répondit-il en acceptant l'argent qu'elle lui tendait.

Il l'aida à s'installer sur l'animal qui n'était que fort peu démon disparut alors, sans doute rejoignant la même dimension que son diablotin. Elle se cramponna comme elle pouvait et l'oiseau s'envola, lui extirpant un cri de surprise. Quelle étrange sensation s'était de voler, même si elle ne contrôlait en rien la direction que devait prendre sa monture. Elle vit défiler à toute vitesse le paysage sous ses pieds, narguant les mort-vivants qui levaient bêtement la tête pour la voir passer. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, elle vit enfin se profilaient à l'horizon les terres qu'elle avait toujours connues. Silvermoon apparut dans son champ de vision et elle se demanda alors comment elle allait bien pouvoir atterrir, les murailles de la cité se rapprochant bien vite. Un sifflement retentit en provenance du sol et le faucon-dragon piqua droit vers celui-ci, la démoniste manquant de l'étrangler dans sa peur de chuter. Une femme en bas calma l'oiseau qui descendit plus doucement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille puisse enfin poser pied au sol sans risque de blessure. Elle adressa un faible sourire à la dresseuse, et se dirigea lentement vers la ville, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes qui flageolaient, lui donnant une démarche un peu ivre. Les gardes, tout de rouge costumés, la regardèrent passer avec un air moqueur. Elle partit s'asseoir sur un banc, le temps de retrouver toutes ses facultés. Elle allait devoir retourner voir l'autre pervers de pseudo-maître démoniste...

Sitôt elle mit un pied dans l'antre où il exerçait sa profession, elle regretta immédiatement son geste. La blonde se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Horrifiée, la brune la repoussa sans ménagement et commença à murmurer ses malédictions quand le professeur l'arrêta en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Pas de grossièreté chez moi jeune fille. Dit-il calmement, visiblement amusé par la situation.

La blonde se releva en époussetant sa robe et se mit à pleurer comme une gamine qui se serait faite gronder.

- Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, je me trompe ?  
- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le professeur en hochant de la tête. Elle a voulu aller voir un alchimiste itinérant et elle a acheté plusieurs potions qu'il avait mis au point. Celle qu'elle a pris en arrivant ici était... hum... très aphrodisiaque...

La démoniste observa la blonde avec pitié. La soif de magie se combler parfois avec des potions mais encore fallait-il trouver les bonnes...

- Enfin... Soupira-t-il. Je savais que tu reviendrais mais je ne pensais pas aussi vite. Un service bien spécial à me demander ?

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui en disait long sur le service qu'il aimerait entendre.

- Un renseignement seulement. Comment accède-t-on au portail des Terres Foudroyées ?  
- Hmm... Voilà une entreprise délicate. Une fois là-bas, qui sait si le portail tiendra toujours lorsque vous voudrez rentrer...  
- Je me poserais la question une fois que j'y serais. Comment y aller ?

Il lui décrivit tout les chemins à prendre, où s'arrêter en terrain allié ou au pire neutre. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut renseignée, elle tourna le dos pour partir mais il la retint par le poignet.

- Attend, prend avec toi les autres potions de Talice. Je ne connais pas leurs effets mais peut-être qu'elles te serviront, ou ou moins, surement plus qu'à elle.

Elle glissa les potions dans son sac avant de repartir.


	11. Lordaeron

**Chapitre 11 : Lordaeron**

Elle commença par rejoindre l'orbe magique situé dans la flèche de Solfurie. Les gardes étaient occupés à arrêter une émeute dans un autre quartier. Des gens rendus fous par la douleur, le chagrin ou la soif de magie menaçaient de s'en prendre aux bâtiments où se trouvaient les blessés. L'intérieur de la flèche était d'un luxe qu'elle n'aurait jamais crû voir un jour. Tout n'était que voilures, tapis, nuances allant du rouge, bleu à l'or royal, senteurs d'encens et riches meubles aux fines finitions. Elle entendit un bêlement dans une pièce voisine, signe que des mages devaient venir s'entrainer ici, ces créatures n'étant que très peu présentes parmi les contrées elfiques. La pièce principale était immense et pouvait accueillir une grande assemblée mais seulement deux êtres se tenaient là. Un d'eux repéra la démoniste et dégainant l'arme qui tenait dans son dos. Son camarade tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il regardait et l'aperçut à son tour.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas attaquer une des nôtres, qui plus est une jeune fille aussi charmante ? Rabroua-t-il gentiment le premier en souriant à la concernée.

La démoniste se renfrogna. Ils devaient sans doute faire partie des dirigeants de la cité et ils draguaient comme de vulgaires roturiers ? Elle soupira avant de prendre le ton le plus poli qu'elle puisse avoir :

- Je désire me rendre à Lordaeron pour améliorer mon art. Puis-je passer ?  
- Combien de gens vont-ils encore fuir de la sorte ? Le Fléau a beau s'être retiré en laissant certaines de nos terres encore paisibles, beaucoup partent encore dans la peur d'un nouvel assaut. La soif de magie a rendu notre race décadente, je m'écœure presque d'en faire partie...

Le dragueur lui fit un coup de coude pour le remettre à sa place.

- Veuillez excuser la maladresse de mon ami, il digère mal notre défaite. Bien sur que vous pouvez passer mais prenez garde à vous. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle des humains depuis... hum... leur lâche abandon... Et tout ceux qui sont partis là-bas ne sont pas revenus nous donner des nouvelles.  
- Nous leur avons appris à se servir de la magie, on a même créé ce moyen pour relier facilement nos deux royaumes et voilà comme ils nous traitent ? Comment peux-tu supporter une telle trahison ? N'en tiendrait qu'à moi, je leur déclarerais la guerre immédiatement !  
- Laisse donc notre régent s'occuper de tout. En tant que conseillers, nous ne pouvons émettre qu'un avis, donc pas de décision brusque. Hum... Je vous prie d'excuser nos querelles, vous feriez mieux de poursuivre votre route. Que le Soleil illumine vos pas.

Il s'inclina et elle en fit de même avant de les contourner pour se rendre dans la salle derrière eux. Comme si elle avait besoin d'être au courant des divergences d'opinions des responsables de la cité... Elle vit alors une sphère rosée qui brillait d'une faible lueur posée sur une petite table. Elle s'approcha et posa à plat ses mains sur l'orbe qui se mit à luire puissamment à son contact. Elle se sentit aveuglée et ferma les yeux par réflexe. Elle eut soudain une sensation de froid et se mit à grelotter. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle se tenait dans des ruines. Perplexe, elle se demanda où elle était. Elle pensait atterrir dans la cité de Lordaeron mais tout n'était que murs écroulés autour d'elle. L'orbe se tenait toujours là, ayant repris sa lueur d'origine. Elle sortit de ce qui avait dû être une pièce auparavant pour tomber à nouveau sur des reliquats de murs et de colonnes. Mais un détail retint son attention : là où devait initialement couler de l'eau se répandait maintenant un fluide verdâtre fluorescent duquel en sortait une odeur atroce. A vraiment y penser, tout le lieu était pestilentiel, comme l'odeur qu'elle avait sentit durant l'attaque du Fléau. La ville se serait-elle faite attaquer ? Redoutant de croiser ses ennemis jurés, elle se dirigea sur sa gauche et tomba sur la sortie de l'ancienne ville. Elle fit quelques pas en dehors. Il faisait bien plus froid ici que dans ses terres natales. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix lugubre derrière elle.

- Vous êtes perdue ?

Elle se retourna et dégaina aussitôt sa dague quand elle vit qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Un cadavre se tenait sur un cheval duquel il se restait que les os et quelques lambeaux de peau épars. Le macchabée la regarda d'un air vide avant que le reste de son visage ne se fende d'un sourire plein de pitié.

- Mon aspect vous rebute n'est-ce pas ? Vous à qui il reste tout les organes, toute la peau, toute la jeunesse... toute la vie...

D'un murmure, elle appela son nouveau démon. Celui-ci apparut en s'étirant.

- Doucement petite, je ne te veux aucun mal. Si je t'en avais vraiment voulu, tu ne penses pas que je t'aurais attaqué dans le dos sans te prévenir ?  
- C'est exact mais vous êtes une créature du Fléau, je me dois de vous exterminer ! Pour tout le mal que vous avez fait aux miens !  
- C'est difficile à expliquer mais en gros, nous étions les esclaves de Nerzul et nous ne le sommes désormais plus. Mais nous sommes encore maudits... Et comme vous, nous ne souhaitons que la plus douloureuse des vengeances envers notre bourreau.  
- Il existe beaucoup de ch...d'êtres comme vous ? Demanda-t-elle en se reprenant.  
- Nous vivons sous l'ancienne cité de Lordaeron, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen pour nous venger. Il vous sera difficile aux premiers abords de distinguer qui est votre ennemi de qui ne l'est pas, vus que nous avons tous ce même... hum... aspect de décomposition plus ou moins avancé. J'en reviens à ma première question. Êtes-vous perdue ?  
- Je cherche la tour des zeppelins pour me rendre à la Vallée de Strangleronce mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Il me sourit et me tendit ce qui lui restait de main.

- Grimpez donc, je vous y amène.

La démoniste hésita avant d'accepter son aide, craignant de lui arracher son bras en l'empoignant, mais le cavalier parvint à la hisser sans peine sur sa monture qui hennit avant de partir au trot. Elle s'agrippa au mort-vivant de peur de tomber, en se faisant la promesse de changer de vêtements et se prendre une longue douche en arrivant là-bas. Même s'il était amical envers elle, il n'en restait pas loin un cadavre vivant. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille quand elle aperçut la haute tour mais aussi une chose infâme qu'elle avait vue lors de l'assaut de Silvermoon. L'assemblage de bouts de cadavres cousus ensemble les salua en soulevant son immense bras.

- Ne craignez rien, ces abominations sont sous notre contrôle, vous ne risquez rien.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour et ils descendirent du cheval.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le zeppelin.


	12. Portail

**Chapitre 12 : Portail**

Un petit être vert aux longues oreilles jacassa d'une voix haut perchée.

- Zeppelin pour Grom'Gol en approche ! Veillez à ne laisser aucune affaire sur le quai d'embarquement !

La démoniste vit se découper au loin un espèce de bateau volant surmonté d'un immense ballon à la toile rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau du quai et ils furent une dizaine à embarquer, la jeune fille étant la seule Elfe du lot, tout le reste n'étant composé que de mort-vivants apparemment amicaux. Le cavalier qui l'avait guidé avait décidé de l'aider à rejoindre la Porte des Ténèbres, évoquant le fait que changer d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien pour éviter de retourner de sombres pensées dans son esprit.

Le voyage pris plusieurs jours, avec quelques escales dans des îles tropicales très touristiques, les mêmes petits êtres verts les accueillant à chaque fois, tant qu'ils avaient de l'argent à dépenser. Le vol fut bien plus agréable que celui en faucon-dragon, bien que la démoniste eut bien peur que leur vaisseau ne s'écrase à plusieurs reprises, le moteur s'étant mis à crachoter bruyamment avec un dégagement de fumée louche. Un rivage plus important finit par se profiler à l'horizon. Il faisait chaud et l'air était saturé d'eau, faisant de suite regretter sa terre d'origine à la jeune fille. Son camarade de route grommela à plusieurs reprises, cet air ne lui faisant pas autant de bien qu'il ne le pensait. Il fut obligé de s'asperger d'une drôle de potion rougeâtre à l'odeur étrange afin de s'empêcher de décomposer trop vite sous ce Soleil meurtrier pour ceux de son espèce.

En descendant de la tour, la démoniste hésita à brandir son arme, de nouvelles créatures habitant dans ce camp. Ils étaient dans des tons allant du vert au jaune et portaient de lourdes armures. D'autres possédaient une peau allant du vert au bleu et deux affreuses défenses blanches leur sortaient de la bouche, leur coupe de cheveux étant des plus étranges qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi nombreux dans ces contrées éloignées. Concernant les Trolls, ce n'est guère étrange de les découvrir en ces lieux, ceci étant leur terre d'origine pour beaucoup. Deux clans de Trolls s'opposent, chacun d'eux vénérant leur propre dieu. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai ouï dire dans ma jeunesses, mes quelques lectures confirmant ces dires, déclara le mort-vivant d'une voix neutre. Nous devrions nous mettre en route tant qu'il fait jour, ces lieux regorgent de créatures sauvages et mortelles.

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à grimper sur son destrier et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'acceptant : une nouvelle tenue allait devoir y passer... Ils galopèrent tout le reste de la journée, semant les quelques animaux qui essayèrent de s'en prendre à eux. En début de soirée, alors que la Lune commençait à remplacer son frère dans la voûte céleste, ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle région. La démoniste sentit le cavalier se tendre légèrement dans son étreinte.

- Il y a des mort-vivants par ici aussi. Sans doute le culte des Damnés s'est-il établi un peu partout sur le continent. Nous devrions nous tenir sur nos gardes, je ne sais pas s'ils seront agressifs.

Sur leur chemin, ils remarquèrent un grand nombre de champs dont les loups avaient pris possession, ainsi que quelques goules qui se repaissaient de cadavres. Ils continuèrent au galop, essayant d'éviter le combat, jusqu'à arriver à un petit village. Un homme donna l'alerte dès leur arrivée et un attroupement commença à se former, tous armés soit de fourche, soit de torche, soit, plus rarement, d'épée rouillée.

- Accroche-toi, ça risque d'être mouvementé ! Lui hurla son guide en donnant un coup de talon dans sa monture.

Au moment où le cheval allait s'élancer, le mort-vivant lança à terre une étrange sphère de verre qui se brisa lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, répandant un nuage de fumée autour d'eux. Ils parvinrent à sortir du village peu après, des cris derrière eux les renseignant sur le fait que certains s'élançaient à leur poursuite. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient mais ils y allaient et l'allure infernale imposée par le cavalier fit resserrer fortement l'étreinte de la jeune fille autour de ce qu'il lui restait de taille.

- Hey, doucement, j'ai encore quelques organes qui pourraient servir là dedans !  
- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure en desserrant sa prise.

Elle s'aperçut alors que le décor avait de nouveau changé, se retrouvant dans des montagnes grises que le clair de Lune rendaient presque blanches mais dont les ombres étaient larges et effrayantes. Des volatiles charognards émirent un cri perçant lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux, seul bruit de cette contrée avec ceux des sabots qui claquaient sur la pierre, les humains ayant abandonné la poursuite.

- Tu peux te reposer, je te réveillerais en cas de besoin, lui dit-il d'une voix attendrie lorsqu'il l'entendit bailler.

Ils échangèrent de place sur la monture, afin qu'elle puisse dormir entre ses bras sans risquer de tomber en chemin. Il ralentit l'allure du cheval lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de la démoniste s'être calmée contre la chair qu'il lui restait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, suite à un tonnerre qui résonna sur les quelques aspérités montagneuses du coin, elle vit que le décor avait encore changé, la terre étant ici d'un rouge argileux et parsemée de cratères plus ou moins grands. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut l'immense porte qui se dressait devant eux. L'encadrement de pierre grise étant imposant, deux statues d'un être encapuchonné tenant une épée presque aussi grande que lui se tenaient de par et d'autres d'une large ouverture. Cette dernière ressemblait à un bout de ciel nocturne, parsemé d'étoiles, mais dont l'énergie qui s'en émanait ne rassurait pas l'Elfe. Des démons finirent par remarquer leur présence et s'avancèrent vers eux. D'un murmure, elle en ralentit certains alors que le cavalier faisait accélérer l'étalon en direction de la Porte. Craignant un impact prochain, elle ferma les yeux puis ce fut le vide.


	13. Outreterre

_Un peu l'impression d'avoir bâclé ce chapitre, j'en suis pas très fière... Je me rattraperais peut-être au suivant :D_

_

* * *

_****

**Chapitre 13 : Outreterre**

C'était une sensation encore plus désagréable que celle de la téléportation entre Silvermoon et Undercity. Elle se sentit tiraillée en tout sens avant de ressentir à nouveau une intense impression de chaleur, mais cette chaleur était différente de celle de Grom'Gol. Elle était sèche et possédait une énergie corrompue dans son air.

- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, on est arrivé, lui chuchota à l'oreille le cavalier.

Elle s'exécuta et découvrit ce nouveau paysage. Ils étaient actuellement au sommet d'un immense escalier gris, en bas duquel s'affrontaient des démons bien plus grands que n'importe quel être qu'elle avait croisé jusqu'à présent. Qui disait démon signifiait puissance. Elle descendit du cheval avant même que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte et commença à courir vers eux en dégainant sa dague. Elle allait en asservir quelques uns, vue leur taille impressionnante et la fureur de leurs attaques, ils seraient des alliés sans pareil. On la retint par le poignet. Elle se retourna, furieuse de s'être faite ainsi arrêtée, et allait s'en prendre à l'importun quand elle découvrit un Orc d'une stature assez imposante, avec l'armure de plaque qui ne faisait rien pour diminuer cet effet.

- Demoiselle, votre place n'est pas sur ce champ de bataille. Laissez faire les gens sachant se battre, vous ne rencontreriez que la mort en les rejoignant.  
- Je sais me battre ! Et ce n'est pas de vulgaires démons qui me feront peur !

Il raffermit sa prise sur elle et son regard se fit plus menaçant.

- Les hommes et femmes qui se battent ici le font depuis des années. Depuis des années, nous essayons de contenir les vagues de démons toujours fidèles à Maghtéridon. Depuis des années, nous déploierons le nombre de morts dans notre camp. Et vous, à peine arrivée ici, vous pensez pouvoir vous mesurer à eux et en sortir indemne ?

Elle détourna la tête pour éviter son regard, serrant la poignée de sa dague en son poing si fortement que ses jointures en blanchirent. La considèrerait-on toujours comme une incapable ? L'Orc finit par la lâcher et retourna à son poste, supervisant les attaques en donnant des ordres de sa grosse voix. Le mort-vivant arriva à sa hauteur.

- J'ai pu m'arranger avec la maitresse des coursiers. Elle peut nous prêter ses bêtes sans frais pour nous rendre à Thrallmar, le principal bastion de la Horde en ces contrées. Après, il faudra voir là-bas pour nous rendre à Shattrath, la seule ville où Alliance et Horde ont pactisé. Nous y trouverons sans doute de plus amples informations.  
- Horde ? Alliance ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Tu dois vraiment venir d'un territoire éloigné... Depuis longtemps, les Humains -ce que j'étais autrefois- sont en guerre contre les Orcs, quand ils ne le sont pas entre eux. Les Humains pactisèrent avec les Elfes de Quel'Talas qui leur enseignèrent la magie dans le berceau de Dalaran. C'était le début de l'Alliance. De leur côté, les Orcs en firent de même avec quelques Trolls, ces derniers étant déjà en guerre contre les Elfes. Mais depuis récemment, les Haut-Elfes semblent tourner le dos à leurs anciens alliés. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si les gens sont ici au courant de ce qu'il se passe en Azeroth. Au pire, on inventera.

Si jamais les gens de la Horde ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passe en Azeroth, voir débarquer un cadavre vivant et une Elfe ne leur ferait sans doute pas très plaisir. Ils se dirigèrent vers les coursiers, qui s'avéraient être des créatures assez étranges. Elles relevèrent mollement leur tête quand leur dresseuse leur parla. Tout les maîtres de vol étaient-ils à ce point fou pour parler à des animaux ? Remarque, on lui avait raconté que les chasseurs parlaient aussi souvent à leur familier et qu'il existerait même dans certaines contrées des êtres qui parleraient au vent et aux arbres... Parler à un animal, ça pouvait encore passer mais à un arbre... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées inutiles.

Les wyvernes -le véritable nom de ces créatures- étaient plus calmes que les faucon-dragons et la jeune fille eut bien moins peur d'une chute, bien que le sol soit bien plus bas. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était d'une teinte incroyablement rouge, des flammes sortant de certains endroits, des rochers immenses s'élevant par moment. Et des démons presque partout se ressemblaient en groupes. Elle n'en avait jamais autant et se mit presque à saliver devant une telle puissance dévoilée. Leur maître, ce fameux Maghtéridon, devait être quelqu'un de formidablement puissant. Mais une vraie force était souvent contenue dans des objets runiques qui conféraient à leur possesseur toute leur capacité. Il devait donc y avoir moyen de voler les objets de Maghtéridon et ainsi, devenir surement bien plus puissante que ce maudit assassin d'Arthas.

- Voler Maghtéridon ? Vous êtes une comique vous !

Voilà la réponse qu'on lui avait faite quand elle avait posé la question à un gobelin de Thrallmar. Et chaque fois qu'elle reposa la question à quelqu'un d'autre, toujours des moqueries. Finalement, ils n'allaient pas mal les accueillir, juste les prendre pour des débiles...Celui qui l'accompagnait -elle se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom-, finit par lui apprendre qu'il existait un être encore plus fort que Maghtéridon, un ancien Elfe du nom d'Ilidan Stromrage. On raconterait même qu'il tirerait une grande partie de sa magie d'un crâne d'un ancien démon. Elle trouva donc tout naturellement son prochain objectif : voler le crâne de ce démon à Illidan.


	14. Shattrath

**Chapitre 14 : Shattrath**

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que partir à la traque de quelqu'un se révèlerait aussi pénible. Elle avait entendu parlé d'une Elfe venant d'un autre continent qui serait elle aussi à la recherche de la même proie que la sienne, en ayant même fait son unique raison de vivre. Comment arriverait-elle, elle, simple démoniste, à trouver Illidan avant que la traqueuse ne le trouve et ne l'exécute ? Ou alors, il faudrait qu'elle fasse en sorte d'arriver au moment de leur rencontre et elle pourrait en profiter facilement pour le détrousser... Mais la chasseresse savait-elle seulement que sa proie se trouvait ici ? Les informations ne semblaient pas beaucoup circuler entre ces deux mondes, comme si tout les gens qui venaient ici ne cherchaient qu'à se faire oublier de ceux d'Azeroth. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que son père avait voyagé jusqu'en ces lieux. Son père... Elle avait tant envie de le rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pour lui cracher au visage toute la peine qu'elle avait accumulée depuis des années. Mais elle en savait encore moins sur lui que sur Illidan... Rechercher quelqu'un dont on ne connait rien, cela aurait relevé du miracle si elle y parvenait.

Le mort-vivant qui semblait s'être attaché à elle la secoua un peu pour vérifier qu'elle soit réveillée. Elle grogna, bruit peu féminin, mais elle s'en ficher. De quel droit osait-il la sortir ainsi de ses pensées ?

- Mmmh... Quoi ?  
- On vient vers nous.

Tout à fait réveillée et désormais alerte, elle se releva et mit la main sur le pommeau de sa dague. Un groupe arrivait effectivement vers leur campement de fortune. Ils semblaient misérables et peu d'entre eux étaient armés. Il serait sans doute facile de s'en débarrasser s'ils se montraient un peu trop agressifs envers eux... Celui qui devait être leur chef s'avança difficilement le premier, s'appuyant lourdement sur un bâton de bois sombre, retenant d'un geste ceux qui étaient armés et qui voulaient le défendre.

- Vous n'êtes pas de la région, je me trompe ?  
- Non, en effet. Nous venons d'assez loin, répondit calmement l'ancien humain.  
- Comme nous, en somme. Mon peuple et moi-même rejoignions le refuge de Shattrath. Votre route doit-elle suivre la notre ?

Il était très poli et semblait aussi très âgé. Sa voix était enraillée, comme si la tristesse guidait tout ses mots hors de sa bouche. Et il n'avait pas été étonné de voir un macchabée lui parler.

- On accepte de faire le chemin avec vous. Nous pourrons vous aider contre les éventuelles embuscades ou attaques que vous pourriez subir, répondit la démoniste en ramassant ses affaires.

La nouvelle petite troupe se mit en route sitôt que les deux arrivants terminèrent de faire leurs sacs. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lancer plusieurs regards à leurs accompagnateurs. Ils semblaient tous provenir du même peuple et avaient tout les signes d'une profonde mélancolie. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé : chaque peuple possédait son lot de malheurs que les autres ne pourraient jamais comprendre.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de ce qui devait être Shattrath. Autant la partie qu'ils pouvaient voir de loin était grande et majestueuse, autant la longue rue en contrebas qui serpentait autour abritait une population qui ressemblait pour beaucoup à ceux de leur petit groupe. Celui-ci se dirigea d'ailleurs vers cette zone et déposèrent leurs affaires dans un coin pour commencer à établir leur campement. Le mort-vivant eut envie de les aider dans leur tache. L'Elfe en profita pour faire un tour. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie de croiser enfin d'autres Elfes dans une taverne. Elle s'installa à une table et commanda un alcool léger et fruité. La serveuse, Elfe aussi, la lui apporta rapidement avant de repartir vers d'autres clients. Elle fit mine de fixer sa boisson pour écouter les conversations alentours. D'après ce qu'elle apprit, une mystérieuse magie protégeait le lieu contre les attaques et aucune agression n'était autorisée. Certains regrettaient le temps où ils pouvaient vivre en paix dans le temple de Karabor. Enfin, c'était une histoire qu'ils se racontaient depuis des années, mais toute histoire avait son fond de vérité. Son attention fut ravivée lorsqu'elle entendit le nom d'Illidan. Celui-ci serait en effet le nouveau maitre du temple. Enfin un indice pour sa prochaine destination ! Mais ce qui l'étonna, c'est quand le nom de Kael'Thas fut prononcé. Elle avait peut-être marché pendant des semaines en Outreterre mais comment se faisait-il que leur chef se trouvait dans ce monde ?

Après quelques heures passées à écouter, les verres finirent par s'accumuler. Elle aurait sans doute dû partir avant mais sa curiosité l'avait maintenue à sa table. Avec le début de la soirée arrivant, le lieu était presque plein et ils étaient nombreux à l'acclamer alors qu'elle dansait sur sa table. Elle ne tenait décidément pas la boisson... Une main cadavérique lui saisit fortement le poignet et la fit redescendre de son perchoir. Elle grogna contre ce rabat-joie qui osait l'interrompre et finit même par l'insulter quand il la traina hors du bar. En ayant assez de son comportement, il lui assena un coup derrière la nuque et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

_Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre... L'impression que des trucs clochent... Tain, je deviens parano maintenant X_x_

_A la semaine prochaine ! (si j'y pense :D )_


	15. Dispute

**Chapitre 15 : Dispute**

Le réveil fut horrible. Non, affreusement atroce. Jamais elle n'avait connu de tels maux de tête, sans compter sa bouche pâteuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait la veille ? Elle se souvenait de la taverne, de quelques informations qu'elle avait entendu et... Elle retomba sur son lit en grommelant. Quelle idiote elle avait fait !

- Enfin réveillée ? J'ai bien failli croire qu'il allait me falloir quérir un médecin.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir son compagnon mort-vivant, assis à même le sol, occupé à nettoyer et affûter deux lourdes haches qui luisaient d'un pâle éclat. Il avait dû les acheter pendant qu'elle... comatait. Elle se leva doucement, essayant de retrouver difficilement un certain sens de l'équilibre.

- Il y avait une réelle animation aux alentours de la taverne et ne te voyant pas revenir, j'ai décidé d'aller me détendre aussi. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans... cet état-là.

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur. S'il ne l'avait pas autant aidée depuis le début de son périple, elle l'aurait amené une nouvelle fois à trépas.

- Sais-tu quelque chose sur le temple de Karabor ? Demanda-t-elle ignorant ses remarques.  
- Juste de nom, je n'en sais guère plus.  
- Il faut que je me rende là-bas. Il va donc me falloir trouver une carte de ce monde, ou de cette région, enfin quelque chose pour me repérer un peu.  
- Tu comptes encore une fois foncer tête baissée vers le danger ? Soupira-t-il en accrochant ses haches dans son dos.  
- J'ai échappé à la mort plusieurs fois, pourquoi pas quelques fois de plus ? Répondit-elle, sarcastique. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, libre à toi de ne pas le faire. Mais évite donc ce genre de commentaire inutile.  
- Tu as dû avoir une enfance bien paisible, je me trompe ? Avec un tel caractère, tu ne fais qu'affirmer les rumeurs de l'oisiveté et de l'orgueil des Elfes de Quel'Talas... Tu ne sais rien du labeur que l'on doit fournir pour survivre, de la dureté des combats, du caractère fourbe caché en chaque être...

Elle serra les poings de rage. Elle, ne rien connaître aux combats ? Le seul qu'elle avait vraiment lui avait coûter plus cher que sa vie... Elle sortit de la chambre, sans ajouter un mot.

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Faire l'oisive, comme tu le dis si bien.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le croisait mais elle s'en fichait bien. Le seul problème était maintenant qu'elle allait devoir continuer à pieds, et cela l'énervait déjà. Et puis, quand on ne connait pas la vie de quelqu'un, on évite d'en parler... Imbécile de cadavre ! Elle sortit de la ville, en ne cessant de retourner de sombres pensées de vengeance, aussi bien envers ce mort-vivant au parler tantôt courtois, tantôt acide, que vers Arthas. Elle se mit à errer, sans réel but, dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement ne la sorte de ses réflexions. Un loup, plutôt grand, se dressait devant elle. Son pelage roux flamboyant contrastait avec ses yeux de nuit, alors que son museau dévoilait une série de dents à l'aspect plus que tranchant, de la bave s'écoulant de sa gueule dans l'espoir de ce futur repas. Un fin sourire sadique étira les lèvres de la démoniste. Il ne lui fallait que ça dans un moment pareil : un moyen pour se défouler. D'un murmure en démoniaque, son démon apparut à ses côtés. La créature éthérée fonça sur l'animal alors qu'autour de l'Elfe dansait des ombres qui s'abattait de temps en temps sur sa cible. Ce n'est que lorsque le canidé émit un râle gémissant qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle fouilla ensuite le cadavre, dans l'idée d'en retirer quelques ressources qu'elle pourrait revendre par la suite. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle releva son regard pour apercevoir le reste de la meute qui s'avançait vers elle, grondant sinistrement, leurs yeux exorbités par la rage d'avoir perdu un des leurs. Le mâle alpha était au devant de cette troupe bestiale. Le poil grisonnant, de nombreuses traces de bataille étaient visibles sur sa peau, une de ses oreilles étant partiellement déchirée. Ce fut lui qui s'élança en premier, suivi de près par le reste de son groupe.

- Ramenez-vous, sales cabots ! J'ai la haine et on va bien s'amuser ensemble ! Leur jeta-t-elle en ignorant le fait qu'ils ne la comprenaient surement pas, les ombres se réunissant à nouveau autour de son corps menu.

Au bout d'instances minutes de combat et après avoir fouillé tous les corps reposant sur l'herbe, elle s'étira en observant le Soleil décroître dans le ciel. Sa robe, autrefois d'un beau bleu de nuit, était maculée de taches carmines et déchirée par endroits. Elle s'en fichait, cela lui avait tellement de bien d'avoir pu tuer un peu qu'elle soupira de soulagement. C'est alors qu'une douleur sourde et familière l'envahit, lui rappelant à quelle race elle appartenait. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, soumise à des soubresauts convulsifs. C'était comme si elle pouvait sentir tout son réseau sanguin en elle, et que celui-ci brûlait de plus en plus à chacun de ses battements de cœur. Encore cette soif dévorante... Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait plus eu droit et elle n'avait aucune potion sur elle. Fichue dépendance à la magie ! Son démon la regarda, aucune expression sur ce qui devait être son visage.

- Je peux te permettre de t'abreuver de ma magie mais cela aura un coût. Chaque fois que tu me voleras, je te prendrais un peu de ton essence vitale. Une nuit de sommeil et tu n'auras plus aucune séquelle. Déclara-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombes.  
- Dépêche-toi ! Hurla-t-elle en gémissant de douleur.

Aussitôt, la douleur se calma peu à peu alors qu'elle se sentait devenir un peu plus faible. Voilà une drôle de façon de compenser sa dépendance. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi autant d'êtres de son espèce terminaient démonistes... Elle se releva en chancelant, partant à la recherche d'une auberge où elle pourrait se reposer, son démon la talonnant de près.


	16. Démons

_Petit chapitre de transition mais nécessaire histoire de retrouver un peu mieux la démoniste. Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Démons**

Son regard d'émeraude se posa sur la surface aqueuse, rencontrant son reflet. En y repensant, elle se trouvait changée. Elle ressemblait bien plus à sa mère, une beauté élégante mais au visage terriblement froid. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie de chez elle ? Des mois, des années ? Elle ne savait même plus. Depuis qu'elle était partie de Shattrath, elle errait dans les différents territoires, rejoignant parfois un village pour y passer la nuit. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, essayant d'effacer de ce geste ses doutes. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié son but d'aller voler Illidan mais faute de réelles informations, elle ne savait vers où se tournait. Elle se releva et se remit en route. A sa dernière halte, on lui avait parlé d'une région non loin abritant une foule de démons. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de leur prendre un peu de leur puissance.

En fin de soirée, elle arriva à une sorte de passage entre deux montagnes. Un grondement en hauteur attira son attention. Encore un stupide animal qui voulait rejoindre la poussière originelle ? Elle vit alors un démon qui devait être absolument immense puisqu'il lui paraissait déjà grand malgré la distance. Il portait une armure sombre et était armé d'une lance aussi grande que lui. Et il n'était pas seul. De l'autre côté, aussi perché, se tenait un assemblage de rochers dont le plus haut possédait deux lueurs verdâtres qui devaient sans doute être son regard. Ce dernier se posa sur elle et aussitôt, il se mit à dévaler la pente raide dans sa direction. L'autre en fit de même et elle se retrouva cernée, la montagne à droite et à gauche, les démons en face et derrière elle. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se mettre dos à son marcheur éthéré. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à deux démons en même temps. Lorsqu'elle expira, ce fut pour murmurer ses malédictions. Une aura sombre l'entoura et son démon partit à l'assaut de l'assemblage de pierres. Elle se retrouva donc face au démon armé qui lui asséna un coup de lance qu'elle n'esquiva que peu, la lame pourfendant le tissu de sa robe et l'écorchant sur toute la longueur de sa jambe. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle chuta à terre en gémissant de douleur. Le combat allait s'avérer bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait. Le démon bleuté avait lui aussi du mal face à son adversaire, leurs coups portés à chaque fois l'un sur l'autre frappant le vide ou le minéral incassable. Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva une pierre rosée. Depuis le temps qu'elle collectionnait les âmes de ses victimes, elle en avait fait un bon stock. La pierre vira de couleur sous ses doigts, pour devenir émeraude entre ses mains. En y appuyant dessus, un flux verdâtre s'en échappa pour s'écouler sur sa plaie, la refermant aussitôt pour stopper le saignement. Elle se releva pour de nouveau aller rejoindre le sol trop dur à son goût, sous l'impact du plat de la lame sur son corps pâle. Une phrase en démoniaque lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait entendu, mais rien ne l'empêchait de l'utiliser. Des chaînes jaillirent de ses mains pour entourer son ennemi qui s'inclina de force devant elle. Un sourire triomphant éclaira le visage de la démoniste. Voilà qui changeait toute la donne. Le démon asservi alla rejoindre le marcheur éthéré et à eux deux, parvinrent à venir à bout de l'ancien élémentaire qui s'effondra avec fracas.

Elle se sentit soudainement effroyablement épuisée et le démon enchainé brisa ses entraves d'un seul geste. Le maintenir asservi pendant qu'il se battait avait pris bien trop de ses forces à la jeune fille. Elle planta son regard sur lui et fut étonnée de ne pas le voir se jeter sur elle pour s'en débarrasser.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Lui jeta-t-elle en grimaçant face à sa propre faiblesse.  
- Personne n'avait réussi à m'asservir avant toi. Tu as quelque chose de spécial en toi. Une soif de pouvoir plus grande que beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Sa voix était grave et elle vit un sourire carnassier se peindre sur son visage, dévoilant des crocs presque bestiaux.

- Je vais te ramener à un endroit où tu pourras te reposer. J'accepte de t'épargner pour une fois. Mais ne crois pas que je ferais à nouveau preuve de pitié si un jour nos chemins devaient se recroiser...

Il se retourna et se mit en marche. Ce fut cette erreur qui causa sa perte : en lui tournant le dos, il ne vit pas venir la démoniste, sa dague sortie et qui se planta dans une jointure de son armure. D'un mouvement, elle remonta le long de la jointure, la lame toujours dans le corps. Le sang sombre s'écoula de la plaie, suivant le fil de l'acier pour teindre la peau pâle.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter... J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras ta faiblesse fillette...

Le démon s'écroula avant de se dissoudre en un nuage d'étincelles de jais. Elle porta la main à son visage, observant avec attention le liquide qui contrastait sur sa pâleur. Elle, faible ? Plus maintenant. Elle poursuivit sa marche dans cette région qu'elle venait à peine de découvrir. Si rien que l'entrée possédait de tels êtres, son cœur devait être riche en puissance.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à un haut mur. Après de nombreuses victimes de sa part, elle se heurtait enfin à un obstacle de taille. Une forteresse ? Elle n'en savait rien mais de telles défenses devaient cacher un trésor de taille. Elle frissonna. Un mauvais pressentiment venait de la saisir. Elle ne devait pas entrer là dedans. Comme si une impression allait l'arrêter ! Elle se remit en marche, bien décidée à pénétrer le lieu.


	17. Infiltration

_Au programme de la semaine : de l'action, du sang, des coups, des créatures étranges, des Elfettes à moitié nues dansant dans des tenues sexy, du sexe ! Je m'emporte un peu... Mis à part le premier mot, y a rien d'autre..._

_Et désolée pour les gros pavés, pas pu faire autrement, ça aurait trop coupé l'action =/_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Infiltration **

Elle fit discrètement le tour de tout le bâtiment. Il était bien gardé, soit par des Orcs à la peau rougeâtre, soit par des gens de son espèce mais qui l'attaquèrent dès qu'elle entra dans leur champ de vision. Devoir tuer d'anciens frères et sœurs lui fit un léger pincement au cœur. Elle se souvenait encore de l'assaut du Fléau, comment il les avait massacré. Elle fit donc en sorte de déroger à ses habitudes en essayant de limiter au maximum leur douleur. Pour cela, au lieu de ses murmures de malédiction, elle cria en démoniaque, plongeant ses confrères dans un état de panique qui leur fit perdre tout leurs moyens. Ils se mirent à courir en tout sens, affolés comme des lapins devant un lynx, et son marcheur éthéré se chargea de leur faire rejoindre la poussière. Elle essaya de les éviter du mieux qu'elle put. La seule ouverture du bâtiment qui ne soit pas gardée était une immense porte à double battant. Allons bon, comment allait-elle ouvrir un truc pareil ? Même un guerrier n'aurait pas la force nécessaire, alors, elle, pauvre petite créature frêle... Un bruit métallique dans son dos se fit entendre. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une machine aussi haute que les murailles. Et il semblait l'avoir prise pour cible.

- Cible verrouillée. Destruction amorcée. Annonça-t-il de sa voix mécanique.

Elle vit alors d'énormes tas de métal desquels sortaient des flammes qui semblaient les propulser se diriger droit vers elle. Elle courut derrière un échafaud et celui-ci explosa, la faisant crier de surprise en même temps que de douleur lorsqu'elle se reçut une planche par les côtes. Elle eut du mal à se relever, pour éviter de peu un nouveau tir. La machine bloquait tout l'accès vers un échappatoire, la démoniste ayant la porte derrière elle et les murailles autour. Elle se plaqua contre un mur, résignée à mourir sous le prochain tir. Mais celui-ci ne la frappa pas directement et toucha la pierre à ses côtés. Avec un nouvel espoir, l'Elfe se précipita dans la brèche, remerciant mentalement sa bonne étoile qui lui permit d'éviter de mourir tout en la faisant entrer dans le fort.

Après quelques pas à l'intérieur histoire d'être certaine que la machine ne serait plus en mesure de lui tirer dessus, elle observa les alentours. Elle avait dû atterrir dans ce qui devait servir d'égouts à la forteresse, des eaux souillées s'écoulant à ses pieds, provenant de canaux en pente. Elle se décida à monter, sans doute la partie la plus intéressante serait-elle un peu plus en hauteur. Elle rasa les murs, évitant des élémentaires aqueux de taille assez imposante, ainsi que les rondes que semblaient effectuer des créatures avec des écailles plein le corps et une queue de serpent qui leur permettait d'avancer. Au sommet d'un des canaux, elle aperçut un être lui aussi recouvert d'écailles mais de taille qui devait bien faire six ou sept fois celle d'un Tauren adulte. Elle préféra l'éviter et s'engouffra dans l'entrebâillement d'une nouvelle porte. Des dizaines de petits élémentaires aqueux se trouvaient là et tous se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle, lui envoyant des salves d'eau sale qui lui irrita les poumons, la faisant tousser affreusement. Elle retint son souffle pour essayer de calmer sa crise de toux et fit pleuvoir une pluie de feu sur eux. Les météores incandescent s'abattirent sur leur cible, ces dernières s'évaporant à leur contact en un nuage de vapeur qui la brûlèrent sur chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte. En pestant, elle sortit un onguent qu'elle avait acheté il y a peu, qui avait des vertus régénératrices. Sitôt ses douleurs calmées, elle se remit en marche, décidant de remonter dans un tuyau, espérant que celui-ci la mènerait enfin à la surface.

Dès qu'elle arriva à l'air libre, la démoniste se fit accueillir par quatre pointes de lances juste sous son nez. Évidemment, comme si une aussi grande cours allait être déserte... Elle leva les bras en signe de soumission tout en renvoyant son démon dans les limbes. Les soldats, tous des Orcs rouges, discutèrent entre eux dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Alors qu'ils avaient détourné leur attention d'elle, elle en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle entendit aussitôt des cris dans son dos et ce fut, non pas quatre soldats qui étaient à ses trousses, mais désormais une bonne douzaine. Elle fouilla dans son sac tout en continuant de courir, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Sa main rencontra des fioles. Les potions de Talice... Depuis le temps, leurs ingrédients devaient sans doute être totalement inefficaces mais on ne savait jamais. Elle en prit une au hasard et l'avala. Elle avait un goût âpre, comme si elle avait délibérément mangé de la boue. Elle se retourna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les Orcs stoppés, à regarder en tout sens comme s'ils l'avaient perdue de vue. Décidant d'en profiter, elle continua de traverser l'immense cours pour s'arrêter au sommet d'une pente qui servait d'immense porte, contournant discrètement une sorte d'élémentaire plus haut que les murailles entourant la cours. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait atteint un bâtiment au toit haut. Doucement, elle observa l'intérieur en restant caché derrière son angle du mur. Des satyres munis de lances et d'arcs discutaient entre eux, certains observant avec un grand intérêt l'intérieur d'une autre salle sur la gauche. Des cris provenant d'un couloir et d'une salle sur la droite. Sans doute le danger serait plus grand là-bas où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes plutôt que dans celle uniquement surveillés par ces humanoïdes à sabots. Elle avala le contenu d'une autre potion et aussitôt elle sentit comme une puissante énergie dans ses jambes. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de gauche mais cette potion ne l'avait pas rendue invisible mais avait accéléré sa vitesse. Elle eut donc bientôt une dizaine de satyres à ses trousses quand elle arriva dans une salle d'allure luxueuse, qui lui rappela immédiatement Silvermoon. Des femmes de la même espèce qu'elle, habillées dans des robes assez sexy, s'alanguissaient sur d'épais coussins, alors que des démones faisaient des rondes dans la pièce, fouet à la main. Une d'elle la repéra facilement, coursée qu'elle était par tout ces satyres. Les jambes de la démoniste s'alourdirent peu à peu, l'empêchant de continuer à semer ses poursuivants qui la rattrapèrent sans problème. En grognant, elle se maudit de n'avoir jamais suivi les cours d'endurance que voulait lui dispenser Jilian.

Dos au mur, elle fit face à ses adversaires. La démone l'avait regardée avec un sourire cruel avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'un des satyres, puis retourna faire sa ronde. Le satyre concerné rangea son arc et s'approcha lentement d'elle, sûr de lui. Il avança une main vers son visage, effleurant sa joue avant de partir vers ses cheveux. Ses homologues ricanèrent avant de s'éloigner. L'Elfette essaya de cacher la panique qui l'avait prise. Comme si elle allait laisser un monstre pareil jouer avec son corps ! Une phrase de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Le corps d'une jolie femme peut être une arme plus mortelle qu'un poison. Elle déglutit puis finit par se laisser aller. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulut innocent tout en se rapprochant de lui, allant jusqu'à coller son corps au sien. Stupéfaits, les autres satyres allèrent retourner à leur poste originel, lançant de temps en temps des regards étonnés à leur camarade. Celui-ci crût que son charme avait fait effet et attrapa la démoniste par la taille. Celle-ci émit comme un soupir de contentement avant de lui chuchoter :

- Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on s'éloigne un peu d'eux ? Je suis capable de faire des choses dont tu ne t'imagines même pas l'ampleur en privé...

Sa voix suave à son oreille convainquit le satyre qui l'entraina dans une recoin de la salle où des voilages colorés et assez opaques descendaient du plafond pour s'étaler sur le sol sur une assez bonne longueur. Avec un petit rire mutin, elle se laissa amener derrière leur protection. Elle allait pouvoir parfaitement accomplir le plan qu'elle avait en tête. Pour une fois, elle remercia mentalement sa mère pour son enseignement "professionnelle".

* * *

_Mouhahahaha ! J'avoue que j'adooooore cette fin !_


	18. Sous le clair de Lune

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, le titre fait plus d'un mot :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Sous le clair de Lune**

Une fois derrière les rideaux, elle poussa doucement le satyre sur un coussin aussi grand et épais qu'un matelas. Avec une expression perverse sur le visage, elle alla s'installer contre lui, ondulant sur son corps tout en jouant de ses doigts contre son armure de cuir. Discrètement, elle éloigna son arc de lui et glissa ses doigts sur sa ceinture pour la lui enlever, éloignant de la même manière la dague qu'il portait à son fourreau. Oh, Jilian, excuse-moi de faire une telle chose, je t'en prie ! Elle fit mine qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se sceller, elle s'éloigna de son visage en rigolant. Frustré, le demi-humanoïde l'agrippa par la taille pour la forcer à revenir près de lui. Elle se laissa faire, passant sa main sous l'armure de cuir pour aller effleurer sa peau, le faisant frémir et ornant son visage d'un sourire plus que pervers. De son autre main, elle dégaina discrètement la dague du satyre de son fourreau pour aller la loger dans son ventre. Elle étouffa son cri en plaquant ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Elle réitéra à plusieurs reprises ses coups jusqu'à ce que le corps sous elle arrête de se débattre, chacun des mouvements du mâle mourant lui lacérant sa robe et entaillant sa peau pâle qui se couvrit de zébrures carmines. Elle cracha sur le cadavre et s'essuya la bouche avec sa propre manche. Jamais plus elle n'embrasserait un être aussi écœurant ! Elle rajusta sa robe du mieux qu'elle put, cachant les tâches de sang en équipant sa cape sombre munie d'une capuche qu'elle rabattit sur son visage après avoir refait son maquillage et sortit discrètement de l'abri que lui offraient les voilages. Ils mettraient sans doute du temps avant de s'apercevoir de la mort du satyre, autant en profiter. Elle traversa une autre salle dans le même genre avant de retomber enfin sur un passage à l'air libre. La Lune était pleinement visible dans le ciel sombre, éclairant le paysage de même que les brasiers dispersés de-ci de-là contre les murs des couloirs. La nuit allait lui offrir une bonne couverture, ses vêtements sombres lui permettant de se fondre presque entièrement dans la pénombre.

Elle évita sans problème les patrouilles des gardes arcaniques, les groupes de soldats elfiques ainsi que des démones bien plus grandes qu'elle, qui ne firent pas attention à l'ombre qui rasaient les murs. Elle arriva dans une salle assez grande mais qui ne contenait que quatre personnes, toutes Sin'Dorei comme elle. Une femme était assise sur un épais coussin, semblant écouter d'une oreille distraite ce que pouvaient bien dire ses camarades. Elle jeta un regard vide vers la porte et aperçut le fond d'une cape. Soudainement plus intéressée, elle observa mieux mais ne vit pas la démoniste qui s'était cachée derrière une plante verte quand elle avait vu l'Elfe sortir de sa torpeur. Elle retint sa respiration, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée de venir vérifier mais elle ne le fit pas. Dès que la démoniste sentit que l'attention de la Sin'Dorei s'était à nouveau relâchée, elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le couloir qui montait, arrivant à nouveau à l'air libre. Décidément, ils le cachaient bien leur trésor étant donné tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcourir jusqu'ici. Elle monta doucement des escaliers, n'entendant plus aucun bruit dans le coin. Soit elle arrivait enfin à son but, soit on lui tendait un guet-apens. Une brise vint lui rafraichir le visage alors qu'elle terminait son ascension. Son regard d'émeraude se posa alors sur la scène uniquement éclairée par la pâle lumière de la pleine Lune. Un être, un seul se tenait là, semblant méditer en observant un crâne qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main. D'immenses cornes ornaient son visage encadré par quelques mèches d'ébène qui ne tenaient pas entièrement dans la queue de cheval haute qu'il avait à l'arrière de la tête. Deux grandes ailes repliées, du même genre que celles des succubes, cachait son dos.

La démoniste fit un pas discret vers lui et fut assaillie par un mélange de sentiments en provenance de cet être. De la puissance, une très grande puissance. Et aussi une tristesse dont elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle ampleur. Était-il prisonnier ici ? Cette forteresse ne servirait-elle donc pas à cacher un trésor mais à condamner cet homme ?

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

Elle sursauta. Il l'avait repérée sans même avoir à tourner la tête et à une distance plutôt grande. Sa voix était grave, presque rauque, mais plutôt amusée. Se reprenant, la Sin'Dorei appela à ses côtés son démon favori et dégaina sa dague. Le penseur se releva enfin, déposant le crâne sur une table, puis lui fit face.

- Tu voudrais donc te battre contre moi ? Même la plus têtue des Elfes n'a pas réussi alors qu'elle avait des troupes avec elle. Et toi, pauvre petite fille, tu voudrais essayer là où la chasseresse a échoué ?

Il déploya ses ailes, bien plus grandes que ce que s'était imaginé la démoniste, et il décrocha deux épées à double lames qui luisaient d'un inquiétant éclat verdâtre. Un frisson parcourut la démoniste, qu'elle ne parvint pas à cacher.

- Tu trembles déjà ! Se moqua-t-il en s'approchant.

En murmurant, l'Elfe entrava l'homme et elle se mit hors d'atteinte, envoyant son démon l'affronter. Mais celui-ci disparut en un nuage sombre alors qu'une seule des épées le frappa. Paniquée, la démoniste relâcha son contrôle et l'entrave disparut, laissant son adversaire s'approcher. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait un bandeau sur les yeux. S'il était aveugle, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance. Sans faire de bruits, elle s'éloigna de lui pour l'approcher dans le dos et elle éleva sa dague pour le frapper mais d'un coup d'aile, il l'envoya à terre. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers elle, d'un pas aérien. Sonnée, la démoniste mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle sentit une lame sous son cou. Voilà un autre problème maintenant...

* * *

_Forcée de couper ici, le chapitre aurait été bien trop long pour le forum sinon... Suuspeeeeens ! :D_


	19. Maître

**Chapitre 19 : Maître**

Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le coup qui ne vint pas.

- Tu as du cran gamine, même si ça ne suffira pas pour me vaincre.

Et prétentieux en plus le bonhomme ! Elle roula sur le côté, s'entailla légèrement contre la lame trop proche à son goût et s'éloigna de lui en courant. Elle appela cette fois son diablotin à elle et celui-ci siffla en voyant l'homme.

- Tu ne m'appelles que quand tu as de gros ennuis j'ai l'impression. Illidan en personne. Si j'avais crû qu'un jour je croiserais le larbin de Kil'Jaeden...

Ill... Illidan ? Alors le crâne qu'il avait déposé là-bas était peut-être l'objet qu'elle voulait lui voler ! Alors que son diablotin courrait partout en lançant des boules de feu sur le fameux larbin, attirant ainsi son attention, l'Elfe observa le crâne qu'elle avait désormais en face d'elle. Ouai, c'est blanc, c'est de l'os, c'est moche quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? Elle le saisit avec précaution et le retourna en tout sens à la recherche d'un quelconque mécanisme à activer. Les objets magiques, ce n'étaient pas trop son truc... Occupée qu'elle était, elle n'entendit pas le couinement de son démon empalé, ni le pas lourd qui s'arrêta juste derrière elle.

- Et fouineuse par dessus tout...

Elle lui jeta le crâne au visage et il fut obligé de lâcher une de ses lames pour le rattraper au vol. Elle se précipita vers l'escalier. Tant pis si elle devait affronter les Sin'Dorei d'en bas, ils seraient sans doute plus faciles à battre que celui-là ! Elle dut se stopper en route, les concernés remontant dans sa direction. Cernée, encore une fois... Une idée, une idée...

- Seigneur Illidan. Nous avons entendu du bruit et nous avons jugé bon de venir voir si vous n'aviez pas d'ennui. Que faisons-nous d'elle ? Demanda un Elfe en armure de plaque en saisissant la démoniste par le bras, cette dernière se débattant avec la force du désespoir.  
- J'aurais quelques questions sur le motif de sa présence en ces lieux. Personne n'était parvenu à entrer aussi loin dans le Temple sans se faire arrêter.

Un satyre arriva en courant et posa un genou à terre en voyant le conseil au complet auprès de son maître.

- Seigneur ! Une Elfe s'est introduite dans le Temple et a assassiné un des nôtres ! Nous ne savons pas actuellement où elle se trouve ! Expliqua-t-il avant de relever légèrement la tête et apercevoir la fautive, encadrée désormais par deux des membres du conseil qui lui tenaient chacun un bras.

Elle fit un petit signe de main au satyre en lui tirant la langue. Tant qu'à être exécutée, autant embêter son monde...

- La sécurité se relâche j'ai l'impression... Il faudra que vous pensiez à être plus vigilant. On finira par voir la chasseresse arriver sans que personne n'y prête attention... Constata l'ancien Kel'Dorei.

Il congédia le semi-humanoïde d'un geste et reporta son attention sur la captive.

- Nous attendons ton explication jeune fille. Et sache que j'ai beau être aveugle, je ne suis pas sourd. Je sais reconnaître le mensonge quand je l'entends.

Elle inspira un grand coup. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir raconter ? Elle ne lui raconterait sûrement pas toute sa vie... Lorsqu'elle expira, ce fut pour entamer son histoire. Elle lui raconta l'attaque du Fléau dans ses terres natales, la mort de son fiancé, encore jeune et ayant toute la vie devant lui, puis sa volonté de vengeance, la soif de pouvoir qui en découlait. Et elle avoua aussi sa volonté de lui voler son artefact dans l'espoir de mettre fin aux jours du meneur du Fléau.

- Kil'Jaeden m'avait prévenu du danger concernant sa création. Il faut que je rejoigne les terres glacées du Norfendre afin d'y mettre un terme. Je vois que nos objectifs convergent. Je vais donc te proposer un pacte, qui, je pense, te sera difficile à refuser. Je veux que tu deviennes mes yeux là-bas. Il faut que je prépare mes troupes pour le voyage et il faudra donc faire du repérage des lieux. Tu remplieras ce rôle.  
- Et si je refuse ? Demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse mais le sourire carnassier de l'homme lui fit changer d'avis.  
- Je te confierais à mes satyres... Ils se sont attachés à toi d'après ce que j'ai entendu...

Elle baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Le peu d'estime qu'elle avait pour son adversaire venait d'augmenter en voyant le sadisme dont il était capable. En soupirant, elle accepta la proposition. Elle pourrait sans doute s'échapper de son contrôle une fois qu'elle aurait quitté le Temple.

- Que tu es naïve, petite fille. C'est là un comble pour une démoniste de servir un démon... Je vais donc te renommer, qu'importe ton nom que tu portais jusqu'ici, tu m'appartiens désormais et je fais ce que je veux. Pour ta stupide naïveté qui t'as conduite à te jeter dans la gueule d'un monstre, tu deviens à partir de maintenant Midinette. Oublie ton passé, ne pense qu'à m'obéir et tu ne t'en porteras que mieux. Le passé est un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter sans sombrer dans la folie...

Il sembla songeur un instant avant de se retourner.

- Donnez-lui un Drake et une monture terrestre. Elle en aura besoin pour le voyage, ordonna le démon de sa voix grave.

Un des Elfes qui la tenait sortit alors d'une de ses poches deux lanières de cuir. Il lui expliqua qu'elles étaient magiques. La bleue lui permettrait d'invoquer un Drake alors que la rouge appellerait un talbuk, cette espèce à cornes très répandue dans les contrées de Nagrand. Il y avait certes des montures plus discrètes mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus à marcher à pied, c'était déjà ça. Une fois ceci fait, son nouveau maître fit un geste de ses bras puis pointa l'espace devant lui. Un portail se créa devant les yeux de la démoniste.

- Envoie-moi ton démon pour m'informer de la moindre de tes découvertes. Et sache que j'ai déjà des espions dans les terres glacées, et qu'ils pourront très bien te surveiller. Nulle trahison ne pourra être tolérée.

Elle sortit la prise du dernier Sin'Dorei du conseil qui la tenait toujours, s'inclina devant son maître en croisant une dernière fois son regard et franchit le portail qui se referma sur elle.


	20. Norfendre

**Chapitre 20 : Norfendre**

Voilà maintenant des mois qu'elle errait dans ces confins enneigés. Elle avait accumulé nombre de victimes à rajouter à son tableau de chasse déjà bien garni. Elle se trouvait désormais dans la région que le Fléau avait le plus envahi, y concentrant son armée autour d'une tour qui s'était vue fortifiée par d'imposantes murailles. Elle ne l'avait observée que de loin, montée sur son drake, avant de se faire courser par des patrouilles volantes composées de gargouilles repoussantes. Le combat aérien n'était vraiment pas son point fort et elle battit en retraite. Régulièrement, son diablotin, via son passage dans les limbes, lui ramenait les ordres d'Illidan. Elle n'avait pas encore aperçu les fameux espions qui devaient l'observer. Soit ils étaient sacrément doués, soit il avait juste dit ça pour l'effrayer. Dans le doute, elle préférait continuer de collaborer, le démon ailé n'étant pas trop exigeant envers elle. Elle se posa sur le sommet d'une montagne et resserra sa cape autour d'elle, frissonnant de froid. Elle haïssait ces terres gelées et corrompues, sa contrée natale lui manquant atrocement. Son regard fut attiré par une fumée dans le lointain. Elle donna un coup de talon à son drake qui battit des ailes et s'éleva dans les cieux.

Avec stupéfaction, la petit fumée qu'avait vue la démoniste était en réalité plusieurs feux de camps. De très nombreuses personnes se tenaient là, certaines portant de lourdes planches de bois, d'autres s'occupant de les assembler. Leur début de construction en bois ressemblait à une sorte de colisée mais elle n'aurait su dire de ce qu'il s'agissait réellement. Une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- Regagnez la terre immédiatement ou nous vous abattons.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour se rendre compte qu'une patrouille d'hommes sur des hippogriffes pointaient leurs armes vers elle, certains possédant une arbalète ou une arme à feu. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour jouer les espionnes... Elle posa pied à terre et renvoya sa monture d'un geste. Elle dévisagea les hommes de sous sa capuche qui lui couvrait la majeure partie de son visage.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda celui qui devait être leur chef vue de son armure imposante.  
- Du tourisme pourquoi ? Répondit-elle en souriant..  
- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Répondez-nous ou l'interrogatoire se terminera là...

Ce que les humains pouvaient être impatients... Il était accompagné d'un gnome, d'une humaine, de deux autres humains et d'un Sin'Dorei. Lorsqu'elle aperçut celui-ci, elle se mit à parler dans sa langue d'origine, empêchant les autres membres du groupe de la comprendre.

- Pourquoi es-tu avec ces gueux ? Ils ont peur d'une femme seule !  
- Tu ne dois pas être au courant de beaucoup de choses de cette contrée, je pense. Sinon, tu saurais qu'il existe un pacte de non agression en ces terres pour se lier contre le Fléau. Même si c'est vrai que de fréquenter des gnomes n'est pas forcément mieux...

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux et le chef lança un regard noir au Sin'Dorei.

- On ne doit pas faire ami-ami avec un ennemi potentiel !  
- Relax, elle est sœur de mon espèce. J'ai confiance en les miens.  
- Nombre des commandants du Fléau ont fait partie des tiens ! L'espèce ne veut rien dire ! Demande-lui de se découvrir qu'on puisse au moins voir son visage !  
- Vous savez que je comprends parfaitement ce que vous dites ? Ricana la démoniste en décidant d'ôter sa capuche.

Le Sin'Dorei l'observa un instant avant de se mettre à balbutier :

- A...Asmina ?

La démoniste écarquilla les yeux.. Cet homme connaissait sa mère ou était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Même s'il connaissait sa mère, avec le nombre d'hommes qu'elle a bien pu fréquenter... Mais quelles étaient les chances que celui-ci soit alors le père qu'elle recherchait tant ?

- Asmina, c'est bien toi ?

Il la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Elle le dévisagea avec plus d'attention et remarqua qu'ils avaient tout deux la même peau pâle et les mêmes yeux d'émeraude, voir peut-être le même nez. Non, coïncidence ! Tu te fais des idées ma pauvre fille !

- Désolée de vous décevoir, je suis Midinette. Qui est donc cette femme dont vous parlez ?

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir importuner... J'ai dû vous confondre avec une femme dont le visage me hante depuis des années. Je n'ai même pas su voir la différence.  
- On est pas là pour se raconter nos vies ! On la ramène au Tournoi, que les responsables de la Horde décident de son sort, moi j'en ai marre. Hurla l'humain en remontant sur son hippogriffe puis en prenant son envol.

L'Elfe lui tendit la main et la fit grimper sur son hippogriffe. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent donc le tournoi, l'Elfe lui expliquant que se ressemblaient là nombre d'aventuriers prêts à s'entraîner et s'unir dans la lutte contre le Fléau. La démoniste apprit aussi que le cavalier avait beaucoup erré en Azeroth. Il avait décidé pendant un moment de rejoindre une autre dimension dont on lui avait parlé mais un imposant dragon lui avait fait rebroussé chemin. Il était donc devenu mercenaire dans le grand bastion de guerre d'Orgrimmar avant de venir en Norfendre dès que le premier zeppelin pour le continent nordique fut construit. Et il avait aussi participé à l'élaboration de ce tournoi, menant le clan des Sin'Dorei du Norfendre.

- Oh, je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis Kethiel Sunlance. Et en tant que maître d'arme des Sin'Dorei au tournoi, je n'ai normalement aucun ordre à recevoir de la part des membres de ma patrouille mais l'humain se croit tout permis parce que Môssieu est grand croisé. Ce tournoi était une très bonne idée mais certains de ses membres oublient parfois que notre ennemi est le Fléau et pas le camp d'en face. Même les chefs de nos camps ont du mal à calmer le jeu, chacun voulant avoir l'honneur de lancer l'assaut sur la Citadelle en premier. Heureusement que Thrall et Dame Jaina sont là pour essayer de les stopper, ça vire souvent à l'affrontement... Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour t'apprendre que de mauvaises choses ! Tu es mon invitée pour ce soir ! Je convaincrais Eressea Dawnsinger de te faire rentrer dans nos rangs. Tu y seras plus à l'abri qu'à errer dans cette région corrompue.

Ils passèrent la soirée à boire autour d'un feu de camps avec d'autres gens de leur espèce ainsi que quelques Trolls dont les danses firent rire aux éclats les Sin'Dorei. Tous avait surement bu plus que de raison mais il était vrai que cela détendit la démoniste qui n'en pouvait plus de passer ses nuits en dormant à moitié, à l'affut du moindre bruit que pourrait faire une créature qui oserait s'en prendre à elle durant son sommeil.

Au réveil, elle était dans la tente de Kethiel, blottie contre ses bras. Elle se rassura en découvrant qu'elle avait encore tout ses vêtements sur elle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'abuser des boissons alcoolisées... Doucement, elle sortit sans le réveiller. L'air froid lui fit du bien, chassant le mal de tête qu'elle avait eu dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Son diablotin apparut de lui-même à ses côtés.

- Le maître a besoin de nous. Il faut le rejoindre plus loin. Jacassa-t-il de sa voix caquetante.  
- Illidan est ici ? Dépêche-toi de me conduire à lui !

Elle invoqua son drake et fit grimper son démon dessus pour qu'il lui indique le chemin. Elle le trouva en train de contempler le lever de Soleil assis sur une pierre. Il avait l'air encore plus majestueux ainsi et elle se surprit à frissonner lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle alors qu'elle descendait de son drake. Il prit alors la parole pour lui expliquer sa mission alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui.


	21. Rencontre

**Chapitre 21 : Rencontre**

Le démon se releva puis lui fit face, avant de commencer de sa voix grave :

- Je n'ai pu réunir une armée assez conséquente pour aller attaquer le Roi Liche de front. Il faudra donc réussir à l'attirer hors de sa citadelle pour que je puisse le défier et l'éliminer. Il nous faut des informations sur les troupes postés aux abords de la forteresse ainsi que celles qui sont à près des portes intérieures, qui pourraient porter renfort à l'extérieur. Dès que tu le pourras, rends-toi là-bas. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est urgent. Le monde subit un peu plus à chaque instant l'agonie du Fléau.

Il se fit un instant de silence durant lequel la démoniste analysa la situation pour planifier sa mission d'espionnage. Son maître retourna la tête vers l'horizon, comme pour le contempler à travers son bandeau sombre.

- Reviens vivante.

Elle venait de rêver ou l'ancien Kel'Dorei tenait plus à elle qu'il ne le paraissait ? Ou du moins assez pour souhaiter la revoir...

- Des questions ?

La démoniste secoua la tête, autant pour remettre ses idées en place que pour lui répondre, bien qu'elle doutait qu'il puisse voir son geste.

En soirée, alors qu'elle s'entrainait au maniement de sa dague sur un mannequin, Kethiel la surprit en sifflant alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, penchée vers le sol, ses mains sur ses genoux pour maintenir son équilibre. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de se radoucir en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

- Tu ne bois pas avec les autres ? Se moqua la démoniste.  
- Non, quand il n'y a pas de femme, ce n'est pas aussi amusant. Lui répondit-il en haussant des épaules. Plus sérieusement, j'ai une mission pour toi, qui te permettra de faire tes preuves pour devenir directement championne du tournoi.  
- Intéressant... Parle donc, dit-elle en rengainant sa dague pour se rapprocher de lui.  
- Demain, une troupe d'une dizaine de personnes va s'infiltrer dans la citadelle pour repérer les lieux pour l'élite de la croisade. Il nous manque une personne, tu veux en faire partie ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire. Cela tombait vraiment trop bien... Quelque chose devait clochait mais elle préféra ne pas écouter son mauvais pressentiment qui venait de la saisir.

Le lendemain matin, dès l'aurore, la petite troupe s'était rassemblée à l'extérieur du tournoi. La démoniste avait eu droit à un hippogriffe, pour que les montures de toute l'escouade soient bien les mêmes et ne pas se faire confondre avec des ennemis aux yeux des bombardiers présents un peu partout dans la région. Il y avait de nombreuses races différentes et Kethiel semblait avoir été désigné comme étant le chef de l'escadrille. La Sin'Dorei le sentit aussitôt nerveux mais elle n'en dit rien et se mit en selle pour s'envoler à la suite des autres. A la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la citadelle. Deux personnes équipées d'arme à feu abattirent les gargouilles patrouillant dans les cieux avant même qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. En observant en bas, ils aperçurent les nombreuses troupes massées au pied du grand escalier menant à la forteresse. Il serait difficile de détourner leur attention pour son maître...

Étrangement, ils trouvèrent le haut des escaliers plutôt désertique, seuls quelques charognards trainaient là et furent rapidement amener à trépas. Et le plus étrange fut que les portes étaient grande ouvertes.

- Vous êtes bien sur de vos informations, maître Sunlance ? Demanda un nain en décrochant son arc de son dos et en observant les alentours avec un regard inquiet, son félin aux longues canines restant peureusement près de lui.  
- Euh... oui, oui...

La démoniste lui jeta un regard à la dérobée de sous sa capuche. Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Ce n'est pas un homme... fiable. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une pierre rosâtre qu'elle serra fortement dans sa main. Elle risquait d'en avoir besoin, même si elle préférait éviter de reconnaître à nouveau la souffrance d'une résurrection. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la citadelle, un bruit se fit alors entendre sur leurs côtés.

- Aux armes ! On nous attaque !

Deux squelettes, dont le crâne frôlaient le plafond, semblèrent comme sortir du mur dans lequel ils se tenaient immobiles jusqu'à l'arrivée du groupe. Leur massue géante fit des ravages dans le groupe, projetant la plupart directement contre les murs, un d'entre eux retombant même dans un craquement sinistre d'os brisés. Des hurlements de terreur et de rage s'élevèrent dans un même souffle. La démoniste appela à elle son diablotin et lui confia les informations qu'elle avait apprises pour qu'il les donne à Illidan. Alors qu'il disparaissait, elle murmura en démoniaque et son marcheur éthéré apparut à ses côtés, la protégeant d'un coup en la poussant au sol, lui faisant lâcher le fragment rosâtre. La Sin'Dorei observa les alentours : ils n'étaient plus que quatre debout, elle comprise, et elle ne vit plus aucune trace de Kelthiel, ni parmi les vivants, ni parmi les morts. Sa mère avait eu raison... Il les avait mené droit dans la gueule du loup sans avoir vérifié la moindre de ses informations et avait fui devant le premier ennemi. Elle enfouit sa haine dans un coin de son esprit pour se recadrer sur le combat. Il allait encore falloir qu'elle épuise ses réserves de magie...

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul squelette à abattre et ils n'étaient plus que trois à tenir à peu près debout. La démoniste lança un sort de peur sur le mort-vivant en hurlant et le guerrier se chargea de le démembrer avec un violent enchaînement de ses deux lourdes masses. Épuisés, ils se regardèrent tous en reprenant leur souffle, chacun sortant déjà des bandages de leur sac quand une vague de froid envahit la salle.

- Et moi qui pensait ne retrouver personne... Nos soldats ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...

Le cœur de la démoniste rata un battement. Cette voix... En relevant la tête, elle découvrit le nouveau venu et une expression douloureuse se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle blêmissait. Pourquoi lui ?


	22. Vivante

**Chapitre 22 : Vivante**

Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés et ils avaient légèrement blanchi mais la forme du visage restait la même, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Tout les instants qu'elle avait passés la veille disparurent de sa mémoire lorsqu'elle le vit. Alors qu'elle essayait de deviner si elle rêvait ou pas, des chaînes magiques sortirent des paumes de l'arrivant et attirèrent violemment le guerrier de la croisade à lui. Sonné, il ne réagit pas assez vite pour éviter l'épée du nouveau qui s'enfonça dans ses entrailles. Le seul survivant restant avec la démoniste était un gnome qui s'enfuit en hurlant. Une rafale gelée s'abattit sur lui et il tomba mort sur le sol froid.

- Il ne reste plus que nous deux ma jolie... Une prière à faire avant que je ne t'abatte ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, quoique teinté de sadisme.  
- ... Jilian ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Elle ôta sa capuche et fit un pas vers lui.

- Jilian ? C'est moi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Elle se rendit alors compte que sa voix tremblait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. L'homme fronça un peu plus les sourcils en la dévisageant puis recula de quelques pas.

- Jilian ? Tu... Tu es vraiment vivant ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve...

Il recula encore et heurta un mur. Il releva la tête vers la démoniste qui s'avançait timidement vers lui, alors qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Depuis tant de temps qu'elle voulait se venger de la mort de son fiancé et elle le retrouvait enfin, et vivant !

- Va-t-en ! Hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

La jeune femme se figea et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Pourquoi la repoussait-il ainsi ? Certes, ils se retrouvaient dans des camps adverses à cet instant mais rien ne l'empêchait de fuir l'armée du Fléau, non ? Lorsqu'elle eut réduit la distance entre eux à moins d'un mètre, elle tendit la main vers lui.

- Viens, on va rentrer chez nous. Tout redeviendra comme avant, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire mais celui-ci se volatilisa quand il frappa sa main avec violence pour l'éloigner de lui.

- Va-t-en, je t'en supplie... Murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber contre la paroi en crispant ses mains sur son crâne.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, ne comprenant plus rien. Pourquoi la rejetait-il ainsi ? Une idée lui vint alors et son visage se décomposa.

- Tu en aimes une autre, c'est ça ? Remarque, depuis le temps, ça peut être compréhensible. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire de suite au lieu de me faire un tel cinéma...

Elle se releva et se détourna pour partir. Elle sentit alors un corps métallique l'entourer et fut brutalement ramenée vers Jilian. Ce dernier passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules alors que l'autre se referma sur sa taille.

- Si tu savais... Ton visage que je revoyais chaque fois que je m'assoupissais sans même me souvenir de qui tu étais... Cette voix qui guidait tout mes gestes et m'assurait que tu n'étais qu'illusion... Je l'entends toujours... Elle me hurle de te tuer...

La démoniste releva vivement la tête pour découvrir l'expression peinée de son fiancé. Qu'était donc ce sort qu'on lui avait lancé pour qu'il arrive à en avoir des pulsions meurtrières contre elle ?

- On trouvera comment faire pour t'en débarrasser, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es plus obligé de l'écouter, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.  
- Non, c'est impossible, répondit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Il est bien plus fort que tu ne le crois. Il nous contrôle tous, aucun de nous ne se souvient de qui nous étions, ni ne se rend compte de qui nous tuons. Il n'y a pas d'issue possible, seule la mort peut nous délivrer...  
- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! J'ai vécu tout ces mois en pensant que tu étais mort ! Je refuse de revivre ça alors que tu es juste là, avec moi... Finit-elle par murmurer en blottissant son visage contre le torse de son fiancé.  
- Il n'y a pas d'autre choix... Tant que je suis encore conscient, je veux pouvoir te voir sourire une dernière fois. Je ne peux plus continuer à servir ce type, à tuer les miens et ceux qui croient en une valeur aussi dérisoire que la justice. En souvenir de tout les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, tu peux bien m'accorder ça non ? Ou faut-il encore que j'use de mes charmes hérités de Kael'Thas pour te faire sourire ?  
- Idiot... Fut sa seule réponse avec un faible sourire alors que les larmes baignaient ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Le serviteur du Fléau passa ses mains sur le visage de sa fiancée pour en effacer les traces salées avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Merci d'avoir toujours cru en moi, tu mérites vraiment de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, qui pourra s'occuper de toi comme il le faut...

En silence, il lui passa une bague magique au doigt qu'il activa. Alors qu'elle se sentit peu à peu téléportée, Jilian lui prit sa dague pour la retourner contre lui-même. Elle disparut alors que le corps désormais sans vie s'effondrait au sol, un sourire teint sur son visage enfin en paix alors qu'un murmure s'échappait de ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit de l'herbe sous son visage et une brise fraîche la réveilla totalement. En observant autour d'elle : elle était dans un grand parc, au centre duquel trônait une grande fontaine, entourée de quelques bancs. Elle se releva, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et s'approcha de la fontaine pour voir son reflet sur la surface limpide. Elle remit ses cheveux en ordre et sortit du maquillage de son sac pour se l'étaler aux endroits stratégiques. Tu m'as dit de vivre, je vivrais. Mais ne me demande plus de sourire comme je le faisais avant. Sans toi, cela n'est plus possible. Elle fixa la bague à sa main droite. Celle-ci se mit à scintiller. Un anneau de téléportation... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas utiliser lui-même pour échapper à l'emprise de cette voix ?

Son diablotin apparut à ses côtés. Il attendit un moment avant de prendre la parole :

- Le Maître te remercie pour ces informations. Il ira défier le Roi dans la semaine. Il te demande aussi de prendre soin de toi, il n'aura plus besoin de toi dans l'immédiat.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le regard toujours dans le vide, assise sur le bord de la fontaine, il se mit à la frapper. Elle se reprit aussitôt et lui lança un regard noir.

- De quel droit oses-tu lever la main sur moi ? Gronda-t-elle.  
- Tu es en vie, je te signale ! Beaucoup auraient aimé avoir ta chance ! Tu es rentrée dans la citadelle et tu en es ressortie vivante ! Les gens qui en ont été capable peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main ! Alors cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu peux les aider à en venir à bout si jamais le Maître n'y arrive pas lui-même. Maintenant, si tu préfères continuer à jouer les cadavres, je préfère encore me trouver un nouveau démoniste qui, lui, saura la chance qu'il a d'être en vie !

Jamais elle n'avait vu son diablotin autant parler d'un coup. Étonnée par la profonde vérité qui émanait de ses paroles, elle prit un instant pour réfléchir avant qu'un sourire sadique n'étire ses lèvres teintées. Oui, elle avait encore d'autres meurtres à accomplir pour montrer quelle chance il y avait à être vivant... Elle se releva et grimpa sur sa monture. Les vrais morts ne font de mal à personne au moins... Après tout, elle allait enfin vivre après avoir dédié sa vie pour un mort.


	23. Bonus

_Voici comme certains l'attendaient peut-être le bonus de ce background. Je tiens à prévenir, le contenu n'apporte absolument rien de plus à l'histoire et peut choquer les âmes les plus sensibles (d'où le changement de rating, étant donné que ce bonus vise un public plus "adulte"). Si vous tenez quand même à le lire, libre à vous mais faudra pas venir me faire un procès après_ _è_é_

_Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autre bonus à part celui-ci, ce qui clot donc ce background. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là :D_

_Big dédi à Albac', c'est sa fête demain :'D (t'es content ? )  
_

* * *

**Bonus**

- Des questions ?

La démoniste secoua la tête, autant pour remettre ses idées en place que pour lui répondre, bien qu'elle doutait qu'il puisse voir son geste.

- Alors tu peux disposer.

Le démon se rassit sur sa pierre et retourna à sa méditation, face à l'horizon. Une brise polaire agita quelques mèches qui s'échappait de son catogan. Elle se sentit frissonner, mais ne sachant pas si cela devait être dû au froid ou à autre chose. Au bout d'un moment, la voix grave de l'ancien Kel'Dorei retentit à nouveau.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Un problème ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant sur ses paroles.

- Je crois que ça serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, Maître. Vous paraissez soucieux.  
- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant quelqu'un comme toi.

Vexée, la démoniste fit la moue. Encore une fois, monsieur se reprenait pour quelqu'un d'important et la traitait comme une moins que rien. Décidée, elle lui fit face, réduisant la distance entre eux à moins d'un mètre, mit le genou à terre et attendit le moment qu'il tourne enfin la tête vers elle.

- Et que devrais-je faire pour que son Altesse daigne se soulager de ses soucis ?

Ses joues avaient bien rosies quand elle s'aperçut du double sens que l'on pouvait donner à ses paroles et la teinte s'intensifia quand un sourire carnassier était apparu sur le visage du démon. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser les idées louches qu'elle venait d'avoir en tête. Stupides hormones ! Et Jilian alors ? Mais elle n'allait quand même pas rester fidèle à un mort, non ? Non ! Chasse-toi ça de l'esprit, sale perverse ! Ses pensées furent brutalement stoppées lorsqu'elle sentit un contact sur sa tête. Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le bras de l'homme tendu vers elle, sa main reposant sur les cheveux d'ébène de l'Elfe.

- Occupe-toi donc de tes propres craintes avant de penser à celles des autres.  
- Penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un mort ou un assassin peut parfois faire du bien.

Il se fit un silence durant lequel le démon en profita pour ramener sa main sur la pierre sur laquelle il était assis pour s'installer plus à son aise. La démoniste se mit à tordre nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de ses longs doigts fins. Comment pouvait-il ne rien répondre alors qu'elle venait clairement de lui montrer un signe de faiblesse ? Surtout qu'avec un tel manque de réaction, c'était elle qui se retrouvait sans savoir quoi dire ! Un peu énervée, elle se résigna à partir, préférant aller passer sa rage sur le premier humain qu'elle croiserait. Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner que son maître prit la parole.

- Suis-moi.

Elle le vit se lever et s'éloigner. Elle le suivit docilement, se tenant à quelques pas derrière lui. Il entra dans une tente assez grande et il lui tint l'étoffe qui servait de porte pour qu'elle entre à son tour. L'intérieur était assez luxueux, des tapis et d'épais coussins étaient étalés un peu partout alors que des braseros sur pieds dispensaient une chaleur qui faisait oublier qu'ils se trouvaient dans les Terres Glacées. Il partit s'affaler dans un coin, tappotant la place près de lui en tournant la tête vers la démoniste. Elle enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée et vint s'asseoir timidement. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait aussi proche de lui, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû insister pour connaître ce qui inquiétait son maître.

- Quand j'étais encore un Elfe, j'ai rencontré la plus belle des créatures que la Nature ait pu créer. A cette époque, je n'étais pas encore privé de la vue et la contempler aurait pu être la seule activité de mes journées. Mais elle a préféré mon frère, parce que mes choix ne lui convenaient pas. C'est pour cela que... que j'espère que les choix que j'ai fait à présent ne me feront pas perdre une autre personne qui m'est proche...

La démoniste fronça les sourcils. Il ne parlait quand même pas d'elle ?

- Bien que Tyrande soit toujours la première femme dans mon esprit, je... pense qu'une autre y est apparue aussi... même si je ne la connais pas réellement...

Pourquoi se confiait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire ! Les sentiments sont porteurs de faiblesses ! C'était un homme fort, redoutable, il ne pouvait pas connaître cette bassesse-là ! Une main effleura doucement son visage pour se poser contre sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, autant pour se reconcentrer que pour apprécier ce contact. Apprécier ? Non ! Elle se sentit frémir lorsqu'un souffle brûlant caressa ses lèvres. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt tant le visage de son supérieur lui était insoutenablement trop proche. Le démon passa sa main de sa joue vers sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres. D'abord timide, la démoniste ne réagit pas, avant de goûter pleinement au baiser. Au diable ses sentiments, son fiancé était mort, elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Elle avait besoin de cette chaleur. Une seconde main vint rejoindre son corps, s'attardant au creux de ses reins pour la faire lentement basculer vers l'arrière. Etonnée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'ancien Kel'Dorei en profita pour glisser sa langue qui vint à la rencontre de sa conjointe. Un ballet enjoué se mit à jouer entre elles, puis de plus en plus passionné, mais il dut prendre fin quand la démoniste se retrouva hors de souffle, cela faisant sourire Illidan.

- Tu manques d'endurance...

Pour toute réponse, elle passe ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le forcer à l'embrasser à nouveau. Souriant contre ses lèvres, le démon défit l'accroche de la cape de la jeune femme et fit jouer de ses jambes pour remonter le tissu de la robe vers le haut de ses cuisses et accéder à l'épiderme d'albâtre sur lequel il traça de multiples cercles, la faisant soupirer d'aise, puis continua son ascension vers son ventre en entraînant le tissu avec. Elle se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de l'homme et défit le catogan, relâchant une cascade brune qui vint caresser le visage sous lui. Les yeux mi-clos, elle apprécia le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. On aurait dit un ange ténébreux qui aurait perdu le chemin de son paradis. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et se mit à redessiner le contour de ses muscles proéminents du bout des doigts, avant de le pousser, doucement, mais fermement. Il fronça les sourcils mais se laissa faire. La démoniste s'installa à califourchon sur lui et finit d'enlever sa robe, se retrouvant en simple lingerie. Elle se rallongea sur lui, ondulant son corps sur le sien alors que ses lèvres passaient de sa bouche à l'arc de sa machoire, puis à son cou pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille en lui sussurant :

- Un Maître se doit d'être servi par son esclave non ?

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres du démon et il alla poser franchement une de ses mains sur le fessier de l'Elfe alors que l'autre retourna à sa nuque pour l'obliger à poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il grogna lorsqu'elle lui mordilla la peau en descendant de son cou à sa clavicule, puis en poursuivant son chemin sur son torse, alternant les moments où sa langue traînait sur sa peau et ceux où son souffle venait effleurer les trainées humides, rendant l'épiderme granuleux et les soupirs du démon de plus en plus rauques. Elle gémit quand elle sentit une bosse contre son bassin, lui procurant des picotements agréables dans le bas-ventre. Son maître se mit à grogner quand ses ondulations devinrent plus suggestives alors que ses doigts glissèrent le long du tissu de son pantalon, précedant de près le muscle bucale de la démoniste qui s'amusait des réactions de l'homme. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le doux son presque bestial qu'un mâle laissait échapper sous ses caresses. Alors qu'elle le débarassait de son dernier vêtement, libérant de sa tension une oeuvre qu'un scuplteur aurait rougi à immortaliser, elle se mit à hésiter, le souvenir de son fiancé lui revenant en mémoire. Lorsqu'elle pressa ses lèvres contre le sommet du monument, un long soupir accompagna un murmure.

- Tyrande... Souffla le Kel'Dorei.

La démoniste se surprit elle-même dans ses réactions : elle tremblait et elle surprit une trace humide dévaler le long de sa joue. Elle cueillit la larme traitresse du revers de la main pour essayer de se replonger dans le moment présent, allongeant l'étreinte de ses lèvres sur le membre tendu. Une main vint alors se poser derrière sa tête pour la presser à poursuivre ses gestes. Jouant de sa langue sur la chair et pressant parfois ses lèvres, elle entendit le démon gémir de plus en plus, sa voix rauque captivant l'attention de la jeune femme. Une mélodie qui commençait d'abord doucement, puis peu à peu allait en s'accélérant, avant de se terminer en apothéose par un grognement significatif. La démoniste s'aperçut alors qu'un liquide âpre s'écoulait le long de sa bouche. Elle se redressa et s'assit prêt du démon, s'apprêtant à s'essuyer le coin des lèvres quand ce fut le démon lui-même qui s'en chargea, effaçant d'un revers du pouce la substance blanchâtre.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le Kel'Dorei s'affalant en appui sur ses deux coudes alors que l'Elfe restait pensive.

- Tu ne l'as pas oublié, je me trompe ?  
- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune femme en sortant de ses pensées au son de cette voix.  
- Ce n'était pas à moi que tu pensais.  
- Je peux vous retourner cette réflexion...  
- Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à faire cela.  
- Je l'ai fait de moi-même. Peut-être essayais-je de tourner la page...

Elle sentit deux bras entourer ses épaules.

- Tu es surtout un petit être qui essaye de porter trop de poids à elle seule.

Le souffle du Kel'Dorei contre la peau de son cou était brûlant et elle ferma les yeux en frissonnant pour en apprécier la saveur. Des lèvres pressées sur son épiderme la firent soupirer alors que le démon la fit se retourner pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Pour une fois, sois égoïste et laisse donc quelqu'un te satisfaire.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se mit à jouer avec les longues mèches brunes alors qu'il la faisait basculer en arrière et se mit à dévorer sa peau pâle, y laissant des traces rougeâtres. Il finit par la dévêtir en entier et fit courir ses doigts sur son corps, procurant d'agréables frissons qui remontaient le long du dos de la brunette. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentit un corps étranger en elle. Ecartant plus les jambes, elle ondula doucement du bassin alors qu'un deuxième doigts rejoignait le premier dans un rythme digne d'une berceuse. Frustrée par la lenteur du geste, la démoniste émit clairement son mécontentement par un grognement alors qu'il se retira d'elle. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'elle sentit un membre bien plus gros en prendre la place, teintant sa vision de points blancs alors qu'il la pénétrait de tout son long dans un soupir d'aise. Les mains de l'Elfe lui parcoururent le dos, y laissant des traces sanguinolentes alors qu'il accélérait peu à peu la cadence. Suivant ses mouvements en les accompagnant de coups de reins, elle ferma à moitié les yeux, redoublant les sensations que lui procuraient chaque coup de butoir. Sa vision devint trouble alors que le démon lui mordillait le cou. Leurs soupirs se transformaient en gémissements de plus en plus retentissants, jusqu'au moment où le maître se cambra en se retirant, laissant son fluide masculin s'échapper le long des cuisses de la démoniste qui ne tarda pas à le suivre, son corps parcourut de puissants frissons qui mirent un instant à se calmer.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres d'Illidan alors qu'il revenait pour embrasser la jeune femme.

- Tu manques d'endurance à t'essouffler pour si peu...

Il se rhabilla et sortit de la tente, laissant là la démoniste qui peinait à remettre du calme aussi bien dans sa respiration que dans ses idées. Elle venait de... et... avec son maître ? Si elle avait pu, elle se serait fracasser la tête contre un mur. Elle savait pourtant résister aux avances des hommes, alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour le repousser lui ? Elle se dégoutait elle-même et même une longue douche brûlante ne lui effaça pas le souvenir de ces lèvres sur sa peau, celle-ci ayant d'ailleurs gardé quelques traces... Furieuse de s'être montrée aussi faible, elle sortit du bâtiment qui servait de douches pour le Tournoi entier et partit en direction des mannequins d'entraînements. Elle jeta un regard haineux qui fit taire les instructeurs qui lui conseillaient de s'armer d'une lance et d'une monture. Comme si elle avait besoin de tout cet équipement pour se défouler ! Sa bonne vieille dague lui suffirait largement.

Les heures s'écoulèrent bien plus vite qu'elle ne s'en aperçut, le flux de ses pensées ne cessant de ranimer sa rage au fil des coups et ce fut un sifflotement qui la sortit de son état second alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Presque hors d'elle d'être ainsi interrompue, elle lança un regard noir à l'inconnu avant de découvrir son identité et elle se radoucit.


End file.
